Beauty Doesnt Have Her Way
by Paulsvampiregirl
Summary: Beth had a great life with her dad Max and the boys but their vampire side tore the family apart and so after years a certain face shows up again but another person isnt happy with the change and does everything to stop the loving of the vampires towards Beth. Summary is ok, but story is better! Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Beauty Doesn't have Her Way (The songs I'm using, I'm pretending my character made them up!)

Chapter 1 - Back Home

As I drove through Santa Carla, I could see that the shops and boardwalk hadn't changed but the smells were different.

I could see the same old surfer dudes with their massive Mohawks and bodies what they thought would win the girls. Yeah right.

I used to live here in Santa Carla when I was little. My mum used to bring me here to see my brothers, well not much related, they are on dad's side and my dad Max. Mum and dad split up when I was 7 because of my dad being a vampire.

She was shocked at first to even hear such things. Once she knew it was all true, she didn't approve on that lifestyle and so up and left, she took me around with her, my dad wasn't aloud near me anymore which saddened me. I missed my brothers and dad even though my brothers did annoy me a lot.

I never found out that my dad was a vampire until I was 13 years old. I am now 18 and I decided I wanted to stay with my dad, god knows where my mum is. I still love her but she was the one who abandoned me, kind of.

Yes I am a vampire, I turned two years ago, it's been lonely myself and so thought it would be good to stay with a vampire. My dad never knew I was coming and I wanted to keep it that way so I could surprise him.

I turned onto Max's road and drove towards his house, he should be getting up right now, I had to use special cream to put over me to stop me from dying in the sunlight if I was to make it by nightfall and for when Max get's up. Trust me it wasn't a pretty travel.

Now before we go any further maybe I should give you a description on what I look like. I am 5ft 5, I have blonde curly hair, I'm quite slim, I have dark blue eyes and I have a tattoo on my arm. It's a circle with lines coming out from it and on the end of each line there is a symbol that represents something in my life. I'm hoping to add more to it.

I slowed the car down parking it next to Max's car. As quietly as I could I got my stuff out of the boot and slowly shut the boot over.

I walked along his garden and I got to the door. I was excited. I chapped the door 4 times before I heard barking and the door opened to a man in his forties. My dad. I have missed him.

I wanted to cry.

''Hello?'' he asked.

''Dad it's me, your daughter,'' I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Plotting

Chapter 2 - Plotting

Max stood and stared at me, did he really forget me or did I look different to him.

We both stared at each other.

''Beth?'' Max asked.

''Yeah it's me,'' I smiled.

A smile appeared on Max's face. He strangled me in a cuddle.

''Oh my…how I have missed you pet, I thought I'd never see you again…''he trailed off, giving me kisses on the head and squeezing my cheeks together.

When he let go, I took a breath, wow, I never realised he would be that happy to see me.

He took my bags and I followed him into the house.

''I don't need to give you an introduction to this house do I,'' he more like said it laughing.

I laughed.

''No I'll always remember this place,'' I said going into a trance.

Great memories were here and I was ready to relive them. Having fun with the boys, but this time I thought I'd avenge them.

''…Beth, hello, I said do you want anything to eat,'' Max said walking into the kitchen.

Now's my chance.

''Yeah, how about some blood…''I said waiting for him to turn round.

He did and stared at me. I smiled.

''Wait…'' he said eyes narrowed at me.

I then turned round and smiled at him. I shrugged my shoulders. He started laughing and practically ran to me and spun me around.

''How long?'' he asked.

''Two years ago,'' I giggled.

He put me down and kissed my head.

''No this calls for a celebration, wait till I get the boys…'' he started.

''No wait, I want to annoy them boys, I mean you didn't notice me when I appeared and so I'm gonna annoy the boys for a while, do not tell them I'm here, I wanna see how long I can keep this up for until they realise it's me,'' I smiled.

Max laughed.

''You are evil,'' Max said.

''I am a vampire aren't I,'' I said.

''Well I'm gonna head out for a while, I'm gonna annoy the boys, remember not a word…'' I said using my hands as a zipper around my mouth.

''Yes boss,'' Max said as Thorn ran to his side.

''Bye Thorn,'' I said.

He barked.

I circled my car keys around my finger until I came to the door. I started the engine and made way for the boardwalk I had missed so much. I put in one of my cd's, Evanescence. I loved them. I could sing their songs perfectly. I was a singer, I took up singing lessons when I was 8 and been doing it ever since.

I have written a lot of songs but only play them in front of my friends or on a stage. I've never went so far for a record deal but there is no point if I'm a vampire.

Yeah I love being a vampire but you can't do certain things. So I just sing for my pleasure and people around me.

I parked beside a BMW. They cars were nice, I admired it as I got out my car, mines was a convertible. I turned my attention away from the cars and walked onto the boardwalk.

This place hadn't changed, still people running about, having a blast. I looked all around, I could feel the boys here, and I could smell them.

I didn't want them to see me just yet. I looked around and saw a stage and a young girl was singing her heart out. The audience loved her by the looks of it.

I then walked past rides and I couldn't hear myself think due to all the screaming. I continued to walk and started looking out for the boys. I came towards railings and looked along them and I saw blonde hair waving about. It might be them, it looks like Paul.

As I edged closer I noticed it was them so I moved right away from them and waited until the crowd thinned around me and the boys. I stood and stared at them.

They were laughing and talking amongst themselves. I thought I should begin to annoy them.

I started with Paul he was the easiest to fool.

''_Paul,_'' I whispered in his head.

Only he would hear it. He was bopping to the music when I whispered his name again. He stopped and looked around and when he looked at me he stared, his face in shocked and confusion. I smiled as he jumped down from the railing but then I disappeared into an alleyway. I laughed. That would give him something to think about.

PAUL'S POV

It just a regular night on the boardwalk, I had a nice meal so I was hyper and full of energy. Me and the boys sat in our usual place on the railings, me tapping my hands to the beat of the music.

I got right into it when I heard my name being called. I then looked around when I heard my name again.

As I turned round I noticed a girl, staring at me with a wicked smile on her face, who was she and how does she know me… as the crowd appeared, she disappeared, I shook my head and left it, maybe I had smoked too much.

''Paul what's up?'' Marko asked noticing me.

''No…nothing man, I'm ok,'' I said sitting back on the railings.

BETH'S POV

I laughed and walked down the alleyway, away from the boardwalk and walked along the streets. This place was too quiet because everyone hung out at the boardwalk, I'm surprised people haven't got bored of it yet.

There's something about the boardwalk, it's very addictive, you could say. I walked into a shop and looked about and saw a t-shirt that said 'Vampire Rock Chick', it had drawn me in.

I loved it. I went and paid for it, the boy behind the counter giving me a smile. I smiled back.

''That will be $12,'' he said, me handing him the money.

''Thanks,'' I said getting my change.

''See you around,'' the boy said.

''Maybe you will,'' I giggled.

I walked out the shop laughing. It was so easy to be cocky with people. I walked back to the boardwalk, towards my car. I approached my car and as I got in I saw Paul looking at me moving his head to see if it was me. I put my head down and started the car, I saw him shaking Marko to get him to look but I drove as fast as I could.

I relaxed once I knew I was away from them.

PAUL'S POV

We split up, me and Marko went one way and Dwayne and David went god knows where.

We noticed girls standing at a café door so we thought it would be fun to have some fun. They saw us approach and suddenly went all shy.

''Hey girls, what you'se up to tonight?'' I asked.

They giggled. I couldn't help but smile, our vampire charm was good.

''Nothing much, how about you handsome men?'' one asked being the bigger man.

I looked at Marko in which he stood smiling at one of them with his hands in his pockets.

''Chilling, looking for some fun.'' I said shrugging my shoulders.

''Well I know a girl called Sarah who would love to have fun with you,'' the first one talked looking at a girl at the end of there group.

She looked away all embarrassed.

''Well…'' I said lustfully holding my arm out to her.

She took it and I left Marko to his own devices. After having a little fun with the girl Sarah, I met up with the boys at the bikes. David was having a cigarette when I looked to the left of me when I felt a presence, it was the mysterious girl who said my name. She noticed me as she got to her car. I nudged Marko.

''Marko…Marko look man,'' I said.

''What is it?'' he asked.

When I turned round she was gone. Damn.

''Nothing,'' I said.

I sighed. As David threw away his cigarette, he started his engine and we left for home.

I followed the boys into our sleeping chamber and flew up onto the poles to sleep.

_Laughing is all around, light-up shoes could be seen running about, followed by black boots._

''_I__'__m gonna get you!__''_

I woke up and felt my head. What were them images? Was that my voice?


	3. Chapter 3 - Playing it cool

Chapter 3 - Playing it Cool

Tonight was a new night, I had enjoyed my first night, annoying Paul was fun, my dad had been great, I sure loved his company. I got up and noticed it was quiet, dad must be working.

I walked downstairs to an empty living room, I sat on the couch turning on the television. I flicked through the channels until I saw Sleepy Hollow, this was a great classic film, I decided to finish watching this then go and see how Max was doing.

I got ready, wearing black skinny jeans, tucked into my high heeled ankle boots and I wore my new t-shirt and my grey jacket that goes to my waist.

I got into my car and drove to the boardwalk. I parked in front of the video store, beside Max's red porche. I got out and walked into the store, seeing him serving someone. I waited at the door until he was finished and then casually walked towards him.

''Beth, how are you dear?'' he asked politely.

''I'm great dad, how's your night been?'' I asked back.

''Oh you know serving videos, hard hard work,'' he laughed.

I giggled. I stared at him.

''Dad I've missed you so much, I'm happy I have you, but I miss mum too,'' I said sadly.

''Oh I know honey, I'm glad I have you here with me and hopefully wont be going anywhere for a while,'' dad said.

I smiled.

He took my hand in his. We had a moment.

''So how's the thing going with the boys?'' Max asked.

''Good I've tricked Paul so far, next his Mar…'' I said as I noticed the boys coming in.

''Ok Max pretend I don't know you, ok,'' I said turning round to a stall full of films.

I heard the jingle of the door and heard Paul's voice say that's her. I heard footsteps behind me. My shoulder got tapped.

I turned round to David.

''Can I help you?'' I asked.

''Yeah you can, tell me, do you know this man?'' David said pointing to Paul.

''Should I?'' I asked confused.

David looked at Paul and then back to me.

''He claims you called his name on the boardwalk,'' David said.

''Sorry, I don't know who he is…'' I said.

David looked at Paul.

''Yeah you called…'' Paul started.

''Are these boys annoying you?'' Max butted in.

''Yes they are,'' I said.

''Boys, could you please leave my store, it would be much appreciated,'' Max said.

I was dying to laugh this was so funny. that's how close I have been to them ever since I came here. I wanted to hug them, I wanted to talk to them, I wanted to joke around with them, I didn't know how long I could keep this up for.

Once the boys left I turned towards Max.

''Did you see their faces,'' I laughed.

''Yeah just be careful, they will find out soon enough,'' Max said.

''Yeah but for now…'' I said and then burst out laughing.

I waved bye to Max and walked in-between the rides, looking around. I was up for annoying the boys more so I decided Marko would be the next choice. I saw them at the carrousel fighting with the Surf Nazis. Marko was at the back of the boys so I put my hood up and got in line with the boys.

I was right behind Marko and then I stopped and whispered Marko, he suddenly stopped whereas the rest walked on.

He turned round and looked at me. You could barely see my face but he must recognise me from the store.

''Who are you?'' he asked.

I stared at him. He walked towards me whereas I walked back.

''MARKO HURRY UP MAN!'' Paul shouted.

As Marko looked at the boys I ran away. I saw from a distance Marko looking to see where I went.

MARKO'S POV

We had yet another encounter with them Surf Nazis, they just don't know when to stop. As we got off I heard my name getting called and turned round to a girl staring at me.

She looked a lot like the girl we had just seen in the video store and she said she didn't have an encounter with Paul. Maybe she did.

''Who are you?'' I asked.

She didn't answer. She was beginning to creep me out.

Paul then shouted me so I looked at him telling him two minutes but as I turned back the girl was gone. What. Maybe I was going mad. I approached the boys.

''What took you so long?'' Paul asked.

''Paul maybe you ain't crazy after all, I think that girl tried to mess with me,'' I said looking around.

''See told you I wasn't imaging it,'' Paul said.

We left it there and went and fed.

BETH'S POV

I laughed once again, this game was getting fun after all, this was just payback from all the times the boys thought they could prank me, well look who's getting the last laugh.

I walked off and decided to give the boy in the shop a visit. I casually hummed to myself when I felt a presence around me. I continued to walk ignoring the feeling.

I got to the shop and saw the boy sitting behind the counter reading a comic. I opened the door and walked towards the cabinets were they kept stylish hats. I looked at them until I saw a grey one that matched my jacket with a black fabric around it.

I walked towards the boy once again with a smile on his face.

''Back again,'' he said.

''Yeah your shop has style,'' I smiled.

He laughed.

''Why thank you, James,'' he said waiting for me to shake his hand.

''Beth,'' I said shaking his hand.

''Wow, cute name, fits you,'' he smiled.

I giggled. This boy wanted something, I can tell with the way he's talking.

''So Beth, do you live around here?'' he asked.

''Yeah I live in the houses at the estate on Cleo Road,'' I said.

''Oh yeah, they're nice houses,'' he said.

I smiled.

I heard the door opened and I turned to see Paul and Marko stare at us.

''Well look who it is, miss mystery girl,'' Paul said.

They walked towards us, James looked on edge.

''So I want to know what game your playing,'' Paul said.

''What you talking about, who are you guys?'' I asked confused.

''Don't act it, we know it was you that was shouting our names, what's the deal?'' Marko said.

''Look guys…'' I started.

''Hey stop harassing this girl, if she doesn't know you, she doesn't know you, now leave my shop,'' James shouting.

I got a fright. The boys stared at him. It looked like the boys were gonna kill him. I could sense it. The boys looked at me and walked out the shop.

I turned to James.

''Gee thanks,'' I said.

''No problem, I've seen them guys around, all four of them think they rule the place,'' James said.

''Well thanks again, I'll be off now, see you later,'' I said.

''Beth, be careful,'' he said as I walked out the door.

Oh my, this was hilarious, I nearly caved if it wasn't for James. I knew the boys were gonna get him later on, I felt sorry for him. Right now I needed to watch my back.

I made my way quickly to Max's store into my car and got home, this annoying the boys was getting risky. I got home as fast as possible, pulled into the driveway next to Max's car and got inside.

''Beth, you ok, looks like you've seen a ghost,'' Max said coming out of the kitchen into the hall.

''Yeah I'm fine, it's just I nearly caved as Paul and Marko cornered me but thankfully I didn't,'' I said taking a breath.

''I told you, I'm surprised they haven't hunted you down,'' Max laughed.

I stared at him and he laughed more. I sighed and headed upstairs to put my hat away. I kicked off my shoes and sat on my bed looking out the window. Maybe I should tell the boys now…no, two more times then I can.

BOYS' POV

''Run by me it again,'' David said sitting down in his wheelchair.

''Ok when I saw this girl, that night I had a dream of a girl laughing and I saw shoes light up then black shoes running after the light shoes, then I heard a voice, I don't know if it was mines'' Paul explained.

''Yeah then when I saw her, I had this vision, I saw blue denims and then I saw greyish dirty trousers,'' Marko said.

David was rattling his brain.

''Mmm maybe if you see her again and dream you may find out the faces, I mean you had a dream about feet n you had a dream about trousers so maybe it's working its way up to the faces,'' David explained.

''But we cant control these dreams,'' Paul said.

''Your just going to have to try,'' David said.


	4. Chapter 4 - Incognito

Chapter 4 - Incognito

''Beth, Beth, wake-up,'' I heard a voice.

I woke up, while being shook.

''Dad what's wrong?'' I asked yawning.

''The boys will be here soon,'' Max said.

''What!'' I shouted.

''Calm, just stay up here until they are gone,'' Max explained.

''But what if they find me…'' I became nervous.

''They won't…ok hide in the attic then,'' dad said.

`I laughed.

''The attic, seriously, all this just so the boys cant see me, I want to see them,'' I sighed.

''Then come down when they are here,'' Max said.

''No, I need to be strong, have some fun, I just have to keep remembering, payback,'' I smiled.

I quickly changed into dark jeans and a rock'n'roll t-shirt with my converses.

''When are they here?'' I asked.

''In about 10 minutes,'' dad told.

I sighed and I pulled the attic door opened, pulled the ladders down and climbed up.

''I'll come get you when they're gone,'' Max said.

I nodded. He then closed the door over and I saw a flashlight sitting beside a box so I clicked it on and looked about, there was boxes of stuff, on the boxes it had dates. One box had 1996. I looked through it and came across pictures of me when I was around 2.

I smiled, they brought back memories, there was some pictures of mum and dad together. They looked really happy together. I felt a soft spot inside. I put the pictures back in and looked in another one that said 2001. I looked adorable and cheery. There was ones of me and the boys.

They really treated me like family, these photos were proof, we all looked happy back then, there's one of me and each of the boys. Paul is holding me in his arms, so me and him are facing the camera. Dwayne is laughing while I'm on his back. Marko is holding me bridal style whereas David is lying down and im sitting on his stomach.

I couldn't stop smiling, I loved these photos, I was fishing these out later. I closed the boxes as I heard footsteps.

The attic door opened and Max appeared.

''Hey, you ok?'' he asked.

''Yeah I'm great thanks,'' I said happily.

''So what happened with the boys?'' I asked.

BOYS' POV

The boys all walked into Max's and headed into the sitting room. Paul and David sat at the dining table. Dwayne and Marko stood.

''Now what can I do for you'se?'' Max asked.

''It's about that girl we saw in the video store, there's something about her, Paul claims she called his name and that night he had this weird dream of a girl laughing, seeing light-up shoes and black shoes and a voice, then last night, Marko had claimed to run into her and she acted all mysterious, and he had a vision of seeing blue jeans and grey trousers,'' David explained.

Max sat there taking it all in, this was killing him not telling the boys, he wanted to badly but would ruin the fun.

''Guys I don't know, she doesn't seem a threat, I don't know what to do to be honest, you'll try have to try and confront her, find out what the dreams mean,'' Max said.

''That's the point, we don't know,'' Paul moaned.

''Guys, I cant help you, unless you come up with more information,'' Max simply told.

The boys sighed and made their way out of Max's gutted that they had no clue who this girl was.

BETH'S POV

''Wow I take I need to watch my back a lot more now,'' I smiled.

Max smiled and headed downstairs. I headed into my room and sat on my bed. I then pulled out paper and started writing down lyrics that came to my head.

I had some perfect words for this situation. The boys want to know me in a way…

I slither like a viper

And get you by the neck

I thought I saw Paul with a girl the other night, oh that is great, to make him want to know me more.

That bitch can eat her heart out

Love Bites, but so do I, so do I x2

Love bites!

My lips are pale and vicious

Your foaming at the mouth

You've suffered in the darkness

I'll suck the pain right out

This was coming together great. It's never been this easy writing a song. I began writing the whole song and thought I would sing it to Max and see

what he thinks of it.

''MAX!'' I shouted.

''In here,'' he said from the kitchen.

''what's up?'' he asked.

''I just wrote a song and I wanted to hear what you think of it,'' I said.

''Oh ok,'' he said standing against the unit.

I stood in front of him with the paper in front and began to sing.

''Don't listen what your girlfriend says

She reads those magazines

That say you failed the test

You don't have what she needs

I slither like a viper

And get you by the neck

I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her

That bitch can eat her heart out

Love bites, but so do I, so do I

Love bites, but so do I, so do I

Love bites!

My lips are pale and vicious

You're foaming at the mouth

You've suffered in the darkness

I'll suck the pain right out

So come and taste the reason

I'm nothing like the rest

I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me

That chick can eat her heart out

Love bites, but so do I, so do I

Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!

It checks you in and kicks you down

And chews you up and spits you out

It messes with your sanity by

Twisting all your thoughts around

They say its blind they say it waits

But every time it seals your fate

And now its got you by the balls it

Wont let go until you fall

I was down and out got up I said

'Hey love I've had enough!'

Iv felt pleasure without pain

My soul you'll never tame''

I stopped and took a breath and looked at Max.

''That's basically it and then it's the chorus again,'' I said.

He started clapping.

''Wow that's good, what's the meaning?'' he asked.

''Well I saw Paul with a girl the other night and they don't know who I am yet so I'm making it sound like they need me in a way,'' I smile.

''Fantastic, you would go far with these songs,'' Max smiled.

I smiled.

''Well done,'' dad said.

''Thanks,'' I said heading back upstairs.

I think the concert at the boardwalk does singing, maybe I could audition or something, mmm, I wondered.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sly

Chapter 5 - Sly

When I got into my room I changed for the boardwalk, I wore blue skinny jeans with white converses, a white vest top and a purple blazer kind of thing over my t-shirt.

I put my hair up leaving my fringe down.

''Max I'll see you later,'' I said.

''Where you going?'' he asked.

''Going to boardwalk, I'm gonna see about the karaoke at the concert and gonna annoy two more boys,'' I smiled.

''Have fun,'' he said.

I got out grabbing my car keys on the table at the door. I started the engine and started singing to Bon Jovi, Living on a Prayer. It's such a great song, I started moving my head so much the car jerked to the right. I nearly went onto the kerb. Whoops.

As usual I parked at the car park and made way onto the boardwalk. I wanted to find out about the concert to see if I could sing some nights. I walked around the back, a man was on singing with an acoustic guitar, it was quite sad.

I got round to the back and I saw a security man.

''Hey do you know where the manager is?'' I asked.

He nodded and pointed to a door behind me which was attached to quite a big building. I knocked and walked in.

''Hello!'' I shouted.

''What you doing in here?'' another security man asked.

''I'm looking for the manager,'' I said.

''Why?'' he asked.

''To ask if I can sign up for singing some nights,'' I replied.

''Follow me,'' security said.

I followed the man down a long corridor, up a set of stairs, through double doors until a door that said manager on it stood in front of me. Security knocked and once a voice said 'come in', the door opened and I was escorted in and security shut the door.

''Hello, who are you?'' Manager asked.

''I'm Beth, Beth Williams, I've came to ask if I could be able to sing some nights at the concert,'' I said.

''Well I'm sorry the rest of this week is full,'' manager said.

''Just put me down for what free space you have and I'll be there,'' I said.

''Oh fantastic, well I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Matt Clark, I hope you'll be a great singer, can I maybe hear one of them just now,'' he said.

''Sure,'' I said.

I thought of which song to sing…

''My lips are pale and vicious

You're foaming at the mouth

You've suffered in the darkness

I'll suck the pain right out

So come and taste the reason

I'm nothing like the rest

I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me

That chick can eat her heart out

Love bites, but so do I, so do I''

I look at him. He started to clap.

''Your gonna be great so how about a show on Monday?'' he asked.

''Definitely what time?'' I asked.

''Half 8 will do fine,'' he smiled.

I left his office both saying bye to each other, I was happy, I had a job woo. I walked through all the crowds, I was excited about singing, this was gonna be good, I didn't care who hit me walking past or girls that give me growls I was in my world.

I decided a treat would be good to seal the deal and just when I walk along the boardwalk I see Dwayne up ahead. Awesome. Another thing to make me happy.

I walked towards him, his back turned to me, when I was right behind him I bumped into his shoulder on purpose and looked back at him looking at me and gasped. I smirked at him and ran into the crowds, I walked into an alleyway looking for prey.

DWAYNE'S POV

As me and the boys got to the boardwalk that night, this girl was playing on all our minds, we needed to find out more about her. We decided to look for her on the boardwalk so we split up, I looked around the stalls and stood for a minute to think.

I then felt someone bump into me, I was ready to hit them when I saw the girl smile at me as she disappeared into the crowd, damn, I lost her.

''_Guys I found the girl, she just walked past me,__''__ I said mentally to the others._

''_Well follow her dude, don__'__t lose her,__''__ Paul said._

''_Too late,__''__ I replied._

''_Find her__…''__ David said finishing the conversation. _

I walked in the direction the girl went, I could smell her scent.

BETH'S POV

I had just finished cracking a man's neck and sucked from it when I could smell and feel Dwayne close by. I swore under my breath. I needed to quickly get away, I ran to my car. I could feel him getting closer and closer.

Just then Marko appeared in front of me and I walked backwards. I looked to the side and started running again. I could feel all their presence around me. The only thing I could do was run to Max.

I got to his store just as Paul came towards the door, I ran in and got to dad.

''Max, could you help me, them guys are harassing me again,'' I saddened.

Max knew my game, he loved this game just as much as me.

''Boys I will not tell you again, stay out of here or I will phone the cops,'' Max warned.

Oh this was the best prank I've ever did. As the boys disappeared on their bikes I turned to dad.

''Dad this is getting really risky,'' I sighed.

''Told you but this is kind of fun,'' he laughed.

I joined in.

''Well I close in 20 minutes, then we'll head home ok?'' he asked.

''Ok,'' I agreed.

I sat behind the counter until the minutes past, I read a magazine, I was intrigued in it until Max started closing up. He got into his car while I walked towards the car-park. I heard squeaking noises, I knew the boys were about, in vampire form, I want to know if they know I'm a vampire. I scoffed as I opened the car door.

I started driving home.

DWAYNE'S POV

That girl was bad news, she always keeps on running to Max, we will find her and confront her. She was a mystery to all of us. Us boys grabbed a bite to eat and then headed home.

On the way home a sudden image appeared in my head, glitter of some sort, sparkly shit was what I could see, I couldn't see the road no more, it was like I was in a trance.

Suddenly I heard laughing, the sparkly stuff was on a pink t-shirt, it was moving, the person was moving, I then heard a male laugh, I seen a body of someone.

I tried my hardest to keep in this trance. Man hands then grabbed the little arms and swung them about, laughing kept on being heard. I couldn't hold onto it as the road came into view again.

I soon found that I had stopped in the middle of a dirt road, I looked at the ground and thought, what could this mean? This was getting quite annoying, im the one that sorts out these sort of things but this time, no.

I heard the guys bikes come into hearing. They stopped around me.

''Dwayne what's wrong?'' David asked.

''I had a vision of some sort, I seen a pink sparkly t-shirt and a man body, laughing could be hard, then someone was swinging someone around, I tried to keep the vision but it disappeared on its own somehow,'' I explained with a confused face.

''We got to find this girl, we hunt her down tomorrow, we wont stop until we do,'' David hissed and started up his bike leading the way to the cave, us following in persuit.


	6. Chapter 6 - Performance

Chapter 6 - Performance

For the past two nights I stayed in, I wasn't risking getting caught with David, from now on I thought they should find me and find out, yeah it's fun but the last two times I nearly got caught.

But tonight, Monday night I had my performance in front of the boardwalk, I was really excited, I just hoped they liked me. I got changed into leggings, black angle boots, a stripy t-shirt with jewels on the front with a jewelled rocker jacket. I also put on dark mascara and black eyeliner to make my eyes stand out more.

Perfect.

I left the house with an hour to spare, what to do, maybe a bite to eat, maybe sit at the beach. I decided to have a bite to eat, I couldn't risk being caught sitting on the beach or in a café.

I found a girl, she looked like a whore so why not. I snapped her neck in a matter of seconds and her warm blood began to run out. I licked it all while beginning to suck all her blood. The warm feeling of it going down my throat, it was sensational, my mum doesn't know what she is missing.

I flung her lifeless body to the floor while I cleaned myself up. I ditched the body and then headed towards the concert, I walked round the back and saw Matt just about to go into the building when he saw me.

''Ah Beth, hello, your up in 10 minutes, good luck, come and see me after it please,'' he said disappearing.

''Ok and thanks,'' I smiled.

I watched backstage at the girl who sang her heart out on stage, she was great, the crowd loved it too.

Once the girl finished the crowd cheered more and the host came on stage and told the crowd she was great and then the band done a 5 minute solo while waiting for my time to come, a man handed me a microphone, I took a breath, I was ready, the host came towards me and gave me a reassuring smile and said good luck. Once the 5 minutes past, the host was back on stage as the crowd clapped and she introduced me to the crowd.

''Please welcome to the stage, Miss Beth Williams,'' she said and the crowd clapped.

I walked up the stairs and onto the stage and the crowd clapped more. I smiled. Once the crowd died down I began to talk.

''Hey I'm Beth and hopefully in the future can be singing for you guys, this is a song called 'Baby Don't Stop Now', its about how girls try hard to get guys to like them, you know the whole liking someone scenario,.'' I explained.

The crowd cheered again. The music began.

''Love, love, love, love

Love me

Love, love, love, love

Love, come on

Love, love, love ,love

Love me come on

Love, love, love, love

Love,

I got a fever of a hundred and five

My heart is beatin but im barely alive

And you're the reason that I'm feeling this way

Tonight I'll be like the devil cos I'm ready to play

You take my breath away, you make me so hot

So come on over, gimme all that you got

I'll show you all the different ways we can dance

And once we start there's no stopping so just give it a chance''

By this time the boys appeared in the crowd, I thought I could tease them by singing this to them. I laughed inside.

''I've got a feeling so strong

Let's do this all night long''

I sang forcing the words towards the boys as they stared opened mouthed. This was fun.

''Come on and love me, love me

Keep doing what you're doing

Baby don't stop now x2

You make me shiver now you're making me shake

Well they don't make a pill to cure where I ache

The only doctor that can heal me is you

So come and fill my prescription, you know just what to do

When we make love it's so strong

Lets do it all night long

Come on and love me, love me

Keep doing what your doing

Baby don't stop now x2

They say its bad but it feels so good

Yeah it feels so good

Touch me like that just like you should

Love, love, love, love

Love me

Love, love, love ,love

Love me x2

I've got a feeling so strong

Let's do it all night long

Chorus x6

Love, love, love, love

Love me''

The music stopped, I stopped, I looked at the crowd. The crowd went insane. They were whistling and clapping so hard I couldn't hear myself think. I then saw the boys looking at me and then at each other, they were shocked. They probably didn't see that coming, I felt proud, I had a job.

I walked off stage and got well done from other performers. I smiled and walked into the building to see Matt.

DAVID'S POV

We were on the boardwalk once again looking for the girl, we had been looking for two days, we hadn't seen her. Once I found her I would demand an answer, she has disturbed my brothers and that's not ok with me.

We walked down the boardwalk but we couldn't see her. What was her game?

We came towards the concert and I looked up and saw it was a girl singing, I looked away but then my eyes shot opened, there she was, the girl, on stage, singing.

''Boys, there she is on stage,'' I pointed.

''Yeah that's her,'' Paul said.

We got a spot in the crowd and watched her, the way she looked at us, her song, it sounded like it was meant for us. The way she moved.

A sudden flash of laughter could be heard in my ears. Then a male voice saying 'gotcha'. I saw my face, smiling, smirking, I was twirling someone around, someone with blonde hair. Then the face came into view, oh, it was, Beth.

I was shocked.

''Guys…'' I said surprised.

''Whoa David looks like you've shit yourself,'' Paul laughed.

''Not quite, guys, the girl on stage…'' I said.

''What man,'' Dwayne said.

''Guys, it's Beth…'' I finished.

The boys all stared at me in shock. I couldn't believe it. She was here, our-kind-of-sister, Max's daughter.

Once she came off stage we quickly walked round to the back of the concert stage but she was gone. Damn. She's quick to get away. She was amazing.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Girl treated well

Chapter 7 - A Girl Treated Well

I had just came out from Matt's office with him telling me I was singing on Wednesday at half 8. I was excited about my next show but what to write about. I got outside and I heard chattering and then I was squeezed into a hug. I turned to see wild hair.

Paul was squishing me. I smiled the biggest smile.

''Beth, it's really you,'' he said.

''Um…I'm not Beth,'' I said.

All 4 boys looked at me.

''I'm totally kidding,'' I laughed.

''don't do that, we thought we'd never see you again,'' Marko said.

''I know, it's was hard trying to keep the pranking up, seriously you'se didn't notice it was me?'' I asked

''No, girl you have completely changed, you were…um…how to say this…you were,'' Paul stuttered.

''Dorky looking,'' I smiled.

He nodded sadly.

''Yeah I look like this because puberty happened and plus…I am a vampire,'' I said smiling, walking past them while they trailed behind.

''What, when did you turn?'' Dwayne asked.

''Two years ago, I left my mum since I'm 18 and because she took me away from you guys and dad I decided I wanted to stay here with you'se,'' I explained.

''Oh right Beth, seriously though, we never thought we'd see you again and might I say you are looking fine,'' he said looking me up and down.

''Oh Paul you ain't bad looking yourself,'' I giggled.

He winked.

''Ok Paul stop hogging Beth, we all missed her,'' David said.

I laughed.

''Well we boys have been discussing that we should punish whoever was annoying us but…'' David began.

''…but you cant since you know…it's me and you love me soooooo much,'' I finished.

The other boys laughed. David made a face at me. I laughed and the boys followed me to my car.

''Aren't you staying, catch up, we've missed you, hang with us,'' Marko said.

''Tomorrow, I'm gonna hang with dad, you know need to tell him my plan has foiled with you guys,'' I laughed.

Paul then strangled me in a hug. He kissed my cheek. He then smirked at me. I smirked back.

Next Marko gave me a cuddle.

''You little minx,'' he said in my ear.

I looked at him and he smiled his Cheshire grin. I giggled. Dwayne then gave me a cuddle, lifting me off the ground. I squeaked. Last was David I went in for a hug but he stopped me.

''I'm not the one for hugs,'' he said.

''Oh really well if you don't give me a cuddle I'll just tell the boys what you told me when I was 6 about you know, *fart noise*(cant do the noise) and I don't think you would have told them any…'' I got cut off.

''Alright, alright, come here,'' he said holding his arms out.

I smiled and connected my arms with his. He gave good cuddles aswell. Once we parted he said 'smartass' to me.

''You know it,'' I smiled.

I got into my car, started the engine and blew a kiss to them as they shouted bye or see you later.

TIME PASS

''So you got busted?'' Max asked as I walked into the kitchen.

''Yeah eventually, David finally had his vision of me and that's when they knew who I was,'' I explained.

''Wait visions, you knew about them?'' Max asked me.

''Yeah what other way would they have found out about me, I had to mess with them more by putting them visions in their heads,'' I laughed.

''Your rebellious,'' Max laughed.

I got a drink of blood and was heading upstairs.

''What can I say, I'm a vampire, I'm meant to be evil,'' I giggled.

Max chuckled as I disappeared.

The next night I heard voices downstairs, it sounded like the boys so I jumped out the bed making a loud thump, opened my door and ran down the stairs. Dwayne was sitting on the couch watching telly, Paul was sitting at the table with Max, David was sitting watching telly and Marko was standing against the wall.

I smiled at them all. They all looked at me.

''Nice,'' Paul said looking at my pyjamas.

I made a face at him.

''What you guys doing here so early?'' I asked.

''We missed you and of course the other three couldn't stop talking about you last night,'' David laughed.

The other three's faces were priceless. If I could turn red I would have.

''Yeah well what was the comment you said last night, that Beth was a…what was the word…'' Dwayne started looking at Paul and Marko.

''Hottie I think the word was,'' Marko said.

''Yeah David said you were hot,'' Paul smirked.

Now David's face was funny. Max only smirked and went back to writing whatever he was writing.

''Well I suppose I should get changed,'' I suggested.

''Yeah unless you want to go out like that, then it's fine…'' Paul started.

''But we wouldn't want to be embarrassed by you walking around in your pyjamas around the boardwalk,'' Marko finished.

I stood gob-smacked. I hit him in the arm.

''You wait,'' I smiled.

I then got changed into dark-blue skinny jeans tucked into my high-top converses, black ones, with a black t-shirt and black hoodie. I looked respectable.

I walked back downstairs and Marko and Paul said I looked better, seriously they were gonna get a beating.

''Um Beth, you really think you can take both of us?'' Marko asked.

''Would you like me to prove it?'' I asked.

They stood beside each other. I needed to think of something. I stood with my hands on my hips and laughed and pointed behind them. They both hesitated and looked, I then ran up to them and mucked up their hair and ran out the door.

They chased after me, I screamed as I ran round my car, Marko took one way Paul took the other. Shit.

I jumped into the back of my car but that was useless because when I jumped out Marko caught me and put his arms around my waist. I tried getting loose but no go. Paul then came and stood in front of me. I stared at him.

He went to kiss me on the lips but I moved and he kissed my cheek.

''I say when you can kiss me,'' I said.

He laughed.

''Oh really, well I would say you're the one under our power,'' Paul said.

''Come on guys, leave Beth alone, let's get to the boardwalk,'' David said.

''Thank you,'' I said as Marko let me go.

''Then you can annoy her,'' David added.

The boys all laughed. I stood smirking.

''You try it and you'll see what you get,'' I said jumping on behind David.

He smiled and started his engine while the boys followed behind us. We soon arrived at the boardwalk and we jumped off the bikes and casually leaned against the bikes.

''Guys I want to go on the carrousel,'' I said.

''Let's go boys, the boss wants to go on the carrousel,'' David laughed.

I smiled.

''The boss, I like it,'' I said.

The boys chuckled as we headed towards the carrousel. I was walking beside Paul.

''So when I saw you on stage I was like that girl can sing,'' Paul said.

''Thanks, I started when I was 8 and I write my own songs,'' I said.

''Cool I would like to hear them sometime,'' Paul said.

''Yeah sure,'' I smiled.

He then put his arm over my shoulder to rest. I put my hands around his waist. I loved his company. I loved all the boys very much. I'm happy that I can finally talk to them.

David firstly walked onto the carrousel whereas Dwayne got on and helped me on, I smiled at him while he winked. Oh my god, when these boys smile, maybe I should keep my hormones down. I laughed at myself.

Marko and Paul jumped on behind me, both appearing at both sides of me. It's like they weren't letting me out of their sites. I jumped on a horse whereas Dwayne sat sideward's on one beside me, David stood holding on.

Marko and Paul horsed around in front of me. I laughed at them.

I could feel eyes on me and I turned to see David staring at me. He smirked when I caught him looking.

''_Like what you see?__''__ I asked David mentally._

He smiled.

''_Maybe I do, maybe I don__'__t, mmm, it__'__s hard that one,__''__ he replied._

I laughed out loud which caused David to smile and Dwayne to look at me.

''You ok?'' he asked.

''Yeah am great,'' I said sweetly.

He smirked, staring at me with those chocolate eyes. God they were dreamy,

''_Maybe you should be careful what you say, you know, I can hear,__''__ Dwayne said._

I blushed.

''_Well can you blame me, you__'__se boys are__…__whoa__…__don__'__t tell them I said that,__''__ I said._

Dwayne silently laughed. I gave him a toothy grin. Once the carrousel stopped we all jumped off full of energy, Marko suddenly jumped on Paul, them both nearly falling to the floor.

I laughed at them just as a hand was on my shoulder.

''Mmm I wont tell the boys what you said if you do something for me,'' Dwayne said.

''No I make the rules, I'm the only girl so…'' I said shrugging my shoulders.

''Ok,'' he smiled leaving it there.

He then slightly pushed me, I looked behind me to see he moved beside David. I stopped and got behind Dwayne and jumped on his back. He left me there and held my legs so I wouldn't fall.

We got to the railings and he planted my bum on the railing and I sat with him in front of me. I leaned my chin on his shoulder in which he rested his head on my head. I closed my eyes.

I loved the feeling of being back with the boys, I remembered them clearly from when I was young but now that im the same as them, same age, I can be with them for real.

''So Beth what happened when you left?'' David asked.

I leaned off of Dwayne's shoulder.

''Well mum travelled to Scotland to stay, she wanted as far away as possible,'' I said.

''Why didn't she like her husband being a vampire?'' Marko asked.

''Well vampires are supposed to be killers and aren't supposed to be real,'' I giggled.

''She didn't approve and didn't want a child around them sort of creatures but I love my dad, I didn't want to leave him behind, just because he chose his life he wanted, also 4 boys, I love so much, I didn't want to leave them,'' I smiled looking at them all.

Paul rubbed my shoulder while Dwayne rubbed my hand with his.

''So I found out what my dad was when I was 13 and so I wanted to be like him, I left mum and I told her where I was going, she wasn't happy but I was 18 so…'' I said.

The boys nodded as they understood that I was of age to do what I wanted.

''And so I came back here and because I had changed, not even dad remembered what I looked like and so thought it would be fun to annoy you'se,'' I smiled.

''Yeah what a pain in the ass you have been to us, I mean we didn't do anything,'' Paul said.

''Em excuse me but I remember clearly, you'se used to annoy me all the time, tripping me up, pushing me and running away, oh trust me I remember and you'se are in for a treat of payback,'' I smiled.

''wasn't the running about not our punishment?'' Paul asked.

''You call that punishment, ha! Just wait,'' I smirked.

Paul made a face this time.

''Well we haven't forgot about you, us boys have always got the pain through us that we would never be in the presence of you anymore,'' David said.

''I'll never leave you'se, you're my family, I love you guys,'' I smiled.

''Aww I love you too,'' Paul said giving me a side cuddle.

''We,'' Marko said looking at Paul.

''That's what I said, we all love you,'' Paul said winking at me.

I smiled and looked at Marko whereas he smiled at me.

''Guys let's head back to Max's,'' David said.

We all jumped from the railings and walked down the boardwalk towards the bikes. I walked beside Marko and I grabbed his arm, linking mines with is.

''You happy?'' he asked.

''Yeah,'' I smiled.

''Maybe this will make you more happier,'' he said connecting our hands together.

''Yeah it does,'' I said squeezing his hand.

I held his hand all the way to the bikes and I jumped on behind him and the boys' bikes came to life and drove all the way to Max's. When we arrived I got off Marko's bike first and then he got off smiling at me as he did.

We walked into the garden and I heard a whisper in my ear.

''don't think I didn't notice your little hand holding session with Marko,'' Dwayne said.

''Jealous,'' I said.

''Maybe, or you could give me a kiss and I wont tell the boys,'' Dwayne said.

I smirked.

''Oh you wouldn't,'' I mocked.

He laughed and grabbed me by the waist and walked into the house with me leaning against his stomach. The boys sat down and I came in and stood at the living door.

''So have fun?'' Max asked.

''Yeah it was great,'' I said.

Max smiled and I then sat beside Dwayne watching telly. He looked at me and smiled. I then grabbed his hand and clasped his with mines. We sat like that until David said that the boys were heading home to theirs. Paul and Marko walked to the door, I gave them both cuddles and kisses on the cheeks.

David gave me a cuddle and I smiled as he did. He knew the score. I kissed him on the cheek. He then let his hand slip down to my bum. I cringed, he smirked and headed out.

Last was Dwayne, I squeezed him in a cuddle and when we parted I closed my eyes and pushed my lips to his, he then pushed harder against me as our lips moved together in perfect sync.

When we parted I smiled.

''Happy,'' I said.

''Yeah,'' he smiled.

He then followed the boys outside and I saw Marko and Paul hit him playfully making wolf whistles. Jeez they saw, I cringed a bit. I sat in the living room watching telly whereas Max hit out with.

''Glad to have you back honey.''

I kneeled on the couch looking at him.

''Me too,'' I smiled.

''You have made the boys very happy again, they loved your company when you were young, you'se five were inseparable,'' Max smiled like he was looking back into the past.

I smiled, I looked back at the memories of us all playing in the garden, mind you it was dark but still fun. I walked over to my dad and gave him a cuddle.

''I love you dad,'' I said.

''Love you too honey, goodnight,'' he said.

''Night,'' I said heading upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8 - hanging at the bat cave

Chapter 8 - Hanging at the Bat Cave

I stretched as I dragged my bum from my comfortable bed. I freshened up before changing into black skinny jeans, grey boots, with a black t-shirt and my grey blazer.

I fixed my hair for it to sit down in curls. I got downstairs to Max making breakfast, breakfast at night is so much better than in the mornings.

''Hey dad,'' I said giving him a back cuddle.

''Hello sweetie, do you want a fry up?'' he asked.

''Yeah please,'' I said.

He chuckled.

I poured ourselves a drink and sat at the table. Once our food was ready, we sat in silence for a minute. I wanted to bring up this subject but I didn't know how he would take it.

''Dad…how are you…coping without mum being here?'' I asked quietly.

Dad stopped eating but continued to hold the cutlery.

''Yeah I miss her but it was her choice to leave as she didn't like my lifestyle, you cant blame her for that, I mean who else would believe that vampires were real,'' dad explained.

''Yeah, it's just…doesn't matter, just it was great when you'se were together,'' I said.

''You wouldn't have known so much, you were only a baby,'' he said sadly.

'' I do still remember, kids remember everything,'' I said.

Max stared at me.

''Look I have coped on my own so far, I still have some feelings towards your mother but I'm perfectly fine on my own, I have my boys and now I have my beautiful daughter, what more do I want…'' Max stopped.

I was ready to answer, a woman.

''Nobody, you kids are my life,'' he said cupping my chin with his hand.

I smiled.

''Eat up,'' he said.

I continued to eat but a rumbling came into ear-shot, the boys were here. The door opened and they bounced in and killed me in a cuddle while at the same time each stealing food from my plate.

''Hey that's mines,'' I moaned.

''Hey that's mines,'' they mocked.

I held the knife up to them.

''Ohhh,'' they joked.

I smiled.

''Beth tonight, we're gonna show you our place,'' Paul said happily.

''Cool, look forward to it, gonna be in the boys home,'' I laughed.

''Why did you find that funny?'' Paul asked.

''Nothing doesn't matter,'' I smiled.

Max was talking to the boys, I zoned out, I was enjoying my bacon. I felt a presence beside me and Paul sat beside me. I smiled at him.

''Hey Beth, how much…do you…like me, I mean us?'' he asked.

I looked at him.

''Me…how much do you like us but me?'' he asked.

He slightly confused himself, I smiled.

''A lot,'' I said.

''Is it enough to go on a date with me?'' he asked quietly.

''Why you whispering,'' I joked.

Paul looked away and smiled ridiculously.

''Just don't want the boys hearing that's all, I want first dibs on you,'' he said.

''Oh so im your toy?'' I said putting the last piece of egg in my mouth.

I walked into the kitchen. Paul followed.

''No well your ours, so,'' he said shrugging his shoulders.

''Oh am I? Well as David said I am the boss so,'' I said shrugging my shoulders.

He looked down.

''Paul yes I would like to go out with you,'' I said.

He smiled and he gave me a cuddle and he stole a kiss from me.

''Yes,'' he cheered.

I hit him in the arm.

''You love me really,'' he mocked.

I smiled.

''Beth come on, we're going to ours,'' Marko shouted.

''Ok,'' I said drying my hands from washing my plate.

We got outside to the bikes, this time I got behind Paul, he smiled which made me smile.

The boys started their bikes making their way past the boardwalk, onto the main road and onto a dirt road. They raced through woods, the wind whipping in my hair.

As the boys stopped at a cliff edge, I looked at them and they smirked.

''Come on,'' David said.

He lead the way over a set of old stairs and down another set, heading towards some sort of black hole. A cave maybe?

I stopped and looked up at the danger signs. Paul began to laugh.

''What, don't know what could be lurking in there, and I'm supposed to trust you'se, you'se could be planning something as revenge,'' I said.

All boys chuckled.

''No we are too mature for that,'' Dwayne said.

I made a face at them.

''Funny,'' I said.

David then disappeared into the darkness, Dwayne following behind.

''Do you want me to hold your hand?'' Marko asked from behind.

''No I don't need a parent thanks, I'm too old for that sort of stuff,'' I mocked.

Marko laughed and I carefully made my way down the rocky path into some sort of lobby type thing. I looked around seeing a broken chandelier in the middle of a dried up fountain, there was still a couple of broken chandeliers up on the ceiling. Posters and curtains hung everywhere, there was lots of junk everywhere.

''God this is your home?'' I asked shocked.

''Yup, best one ever,'' Paul said getting comfy on the couch smoking a joint.

''Dude seriously that stuff rots your brain,'' I said.

''Well if you can't die, what are the risks,'' Paul laughed.

I smirked.

''Well your death can be arranged,'' I laughed.

Marko laughed along with me.

''You wait Beth,'' Paul said winking.

''Look forward to it,'' I smirked.

''Um ok can we swiftly move on before I vomit in my mouth,'' David said.

I looked at him.

''Aw David don't want to have fun,'' I said in a baby voice.

''Beth just because you're a vampire doesn't mean I cant kick your ass,'' David said.

''She's into that,'' Paul said.

Dwayne, Marko and David laughed. I stood shocked.

''Paul your grave is definitely getting dug up,'' I growled.

Paul winked taking a draw of his joint. I sat down on the fountain next to Marko.

''So have you'se lived here even when I was young?'' I asked.

''Yup all our vampire lives,'' David said.

''Wow, it's like the perfect home for a creature,'' I giggled.

''So what do you guys do for fun?'' I asked.

''Oh you have no idea…'' Paul trailed off raising his eyebrows.

I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

''Nice Paul,'' I said.

Marko laughed while the other two smirked.

''But seriously, I didn't really know what you guys liked when I was younger, I can tell you'se like motorbikes,'' I said looking at them four.

''Yeah actually I like drawing mostly,'' Marko said.

''Oh wow, can I see some of your work?'' I asked.

''Yeah sure,'' he said.

I followed him into a corner of the cave. He picked up a folder and brung out a drawing of the boardwalk.

''Wow this is really good, god, like you get every detail perfect,'' I smiled.

''Thanks,'' he said smiling.

''what's this one?'' I asked picking it up.

''Well that's…you know…em…'' he hesitated.

When I looked at the painting I noticed it was me. He drew me and what a lovely painting it was.

''You drew me?'' I asked.

''Yeah…I wanted to…um capture your…beauty,'' Marko stuttered.

Paul scoffed. Poor Marko was embarrassed.

''I love it,'' I smiled.

''Really?'' he asked.

''Yeah, I look great in it,'' I joked.

''Yeah you do,'' he smirked.

''Maybe you should do portraits of all of us, to capture moments,'' I smiled.

''Yeah sometime,'' Marko smirked.

I smiled and I was in a trance for a moment, when I came back, we both walked back towards the boys.

''God could you'se make it even more obvious,'' Paul laughed.

''Shut up man,'' Marko moaned.

I growled at Paul.

''_Anymore of that and I__'__ll kill you,__''__ I smirked evilly. _

''_Babe bring it anytime,__''__ he said winking._

I tried to keep my smile from showing but couldn't which made Paul crack up.

''So Dwayne, what sort of things are you into?'' I asked.

''Oh he is…''Paul started.

I glared at him and gave him the look to shut up. He did and I turned back to Dwayne.

''I like skateboarding, I'm quiet at times, so…'' Dwayne said.

''Quiet?, yeah right,'' Paul laughed.

He just doesn't know when to shut up.

''David what about you?'' I asked.

''Well I like killing mostly, I like to mess with people,'' he smirked.

''Evil,'' I giggled.

''Best way to be,'' he said relaxing back in his wheelchair.

I then looked at Paul.

''Im not even gonna ask you,'' I said.

''What…hey, that's not fair,'' Paul moaned.

''Ok fine…Paul, what do you get up to?'' I asked.

''Oh babe, I like smoking, killing, getting with girls, you know the ones with big buts and big…'' I cut him off as he was doing gestures towards his chest.

''That's enough Paul, and you wonder why I didn't ask you,'' I said.

He laughed.

It was silent for a second as Marko and Dwayne engaged in conversation. I looked up at the ceiling when David called my name.

''Yeah?'' I asked.

''You know when we never met you. Everytime we saw you around the boardwalk, all of us got a vision,'' David said.

''Mmm what kind of visions,'' I said looking at them four.

''Well Paul started with the feet, Marko trousers, Dwayne, upper body and me, well that's when I knew it was you, now did you know about the visions?'' David asked.

''Nope,'' I said standing up.

''You sure,'' David said.

''Em…yeah, I'm sure,'' I laughed.

I then stood on the fountain staring at David, staring into me.

''Why you looking at me like that?'' I asked confused.

''Mmm well I don't know what's a bad thing, either that you lied to us or what we're gonna do to you,'' David smirked, while the others began to gather round me.

''Oh come on, ganging up on me now, seriously,'' I said folding my arms.

''So what do you say boys…water?'' David asked looking towards the boys.

I unfolded my arms. I looked at them all. They all smirked.

''Oh that sounds wonderful,'' Dwayne laughed.

''Guys come on, I was only playing,'' I said.

''Yeah well now so are we,'' David said just as Paul and Marko grabbed me by the arms.

They dragged me out side, beside the rocks and put my head over. I was breathing heavily.

''Please guys, can't we come to some sort of agreement?'' I asked.

''Mmm…no,'' David laughed.

''Wait, please, I'm sorry,'' I said.

They pulled me up and turned me to David. I stared at him. He gave me a sexy smirk but I wasn't falling for it.

''Let her go,'' David said.

Paul and Marko released my arms in which I growled at them while Paul still had a grin on his face.

''What was your agreement?'' David asked.

I folded my arms.

''My agreement was that if you don't put me in the water, I'll…I'll run after you for a week,'' I sighed.

David stroked his beard, was he trying to be funny. It was silent apart from all the smug faces of the rest of them.

''Well that does sound like a good…agreement, doesn't it boys?'' David asked.

''Yeah,'' they agreed.

''Good,'' I said.

''But we still want fun,'' David hit out with.

I stared at him wide-eyed.

''What,'' I said.

''Paul, Marko,'' David said.

My arms got once held again and this time I felt the wind in my hair. I then noticed we were in the middle of the sky.

''Guys please don't, I'll do anything,'' I pleaded.

''Sorry babe, boss's orders,'' Paul smiled.

''I'm the boss,'' I said.

''Nope, your boss said,'' Marko chuckled.

Paul then stole a kiss from me. I bit into his lip which he moaned at.

''You gotta try harder than that to hurt me,'' he smirked.

Then I noticed Paul and Marko were getting further away and then I saw their bodies go all muffled and that's when I realised I hit the water. I appeared at the surface and glared at David.

''That wasn't funny guys,'' I moaned.

They were in fits of laughter. I swam towards them and once I got out I looked at them and walked up the stairs and walked away from them.


	9. Chapter 9 - Shoe's on the other foot

Chapter 9 - Shoe's on the other foot

I began to become itchy because of these wet clothes, I felt very uncomfortable. I walked through the woods, hearing my feet squelch as I walked. Imagine doing that to me, that wasn't funny.

''Now you know how it feels to be annoyed,'' Marko said appearing in a tree.

I looked up at him.

''Was it really necessary to soak me?'' I asked.

''Yeah because we knew it would annoy you,'' Dwayne said appearing behind me.

I jumped and turned to him. I growled.

''Well now you'se have made a vampire very angry, I mean look at the state of my hair,'' I moaned walking past them.

They began to follow.

''Come on Beth, don't be like that,'' Marko said turning me round.

''Marko, look at me,'' I huffed.

I began to walk again, I tried to avoid the boardwalk as I knew I would get stares. Yeah they might have got payback but they could have came up with something nicer.

Who am I kidding, they're vampires, they're evil. I wasn't that mad, it's just I hate getting my hair ruined, I spend too much time on it.

Now the clothes were beginning to rub my skin, I hated the feeling. I got to Max's and got straight into a shower, not even acknowledging Max. The cold water felt ok against my skin, hot water burnt vampires so that was out the window.

I washed my hair until I was satisfied with it. After the shower I put the towel around and walked out. Max came out and stood in front of me.

''What happened?'' he asked.

''Nothing, just the boys playing a prank on me,'' I huffed.

''What did they do?'' he asked.

''They flung me in the ocean,'' I cried.

Max stiffened a laughed.

''It's not funny Max,'' I huffed, pushing past him and stamped my way upstairs.

''Beth I'm sorry,'' he shouted but I shut the door.

I got ready and while blow-drying my hair I heard a bang. I finished my hair and walked back downstairs.

I noticed the boys were in the living room but when I walked in, I went into the kitchen. I filled my glass with blood and leaned against the counter until I heard a slight knock on the door.

''Can I come in?'' Paul asked.

''You don't need permission to come into the kitchen,'' I said plainly.

He didn't retaliate by saying anything but walked towards me.

''Beth come on, it was just a joke,'' Paul said.

''Yeah but I hate when my hair get's ruined,'' I huffed.

He smirked.

''So I guess that's us equal?'' Paul asked.

I sighed looking at him and I slightly smiled and I guess he took that that was a yes. He gave me a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek.

''Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?'' Paul asked.

''Um…yeah, I'd like that,'' I smiled.

''Cool,'' he said.

He then laughed and walked out, following the others out the door.

''So calmed down yet?'' Max asked me when I sat on the couch.

''Yeah, I am, sorry for moaning,'' I apologized.

''It's ok, natural thing,'' Max joked.

He then walked towards his room while I watched some TV.


	10. Chapter 10 - singing disaster

Chapter 10 - Singing Disaster

When my eyes opened yet another night, it registered in my brain that me and Paul were going out for dinner tonight. I looked through my wardrobe looking for something pretty to wear.

I got a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt with shades of blue and red and my black high heels. I was happy with my choice of clothing so I went for a shower to freshen up.

After the shower I got ready and began to blow-dry my hair and curl it. I twirled a few times in the mirror, liking what I was seeing. I smiled like a giddy child eating candy.

I walked down the stairs towards the living room. Max was just about to leave for work.

''Oh Beth, darling you look amazing,'' he said.

''Thanks, I'm a little bit nervous actually,'' I admitted.

''Oh don't be, come on it's Paul we're talking about,'' Max smiled.

''Yeah, no he's a great guy,'' I said.

''Well have fun, don't be back late,'' Max laughed.

I joined in, that was a pretty good joke. With a kiss to the head, Max was gone. I walked into the kitchen for a drink, I was meeting Paul at the restaurant on the boardwalk.

I got into my car, put the key in the ignition and I was off. The cool air reminded me I should have brought a jacket but I wasn't really bothering as much, my guts were jumping about tonight, I don't know why, I mean I love Paul to bits but he still makes me nervous in a way.

I finally got to the boardwalk, parking across from VideoMax. I started for the crowds, the boardwalk was incredibly busy tonight and there was the concert on aswell.

I could hear the music from here. I walked towards the railings when Matt popped up in front of me. I got a fright.

''Matt, how are you?'' I asked smiling.

''Not good, look the problem is we don't have enough singers tonight, Kelly called up sick so I've been looking for you, I need you to fill in for her,'' Matt said desperately.

''Matt I'm sorry, I'm sort of busy at the moment,'' I said sadly.

''Oh come on, just a few songs,'' he pressured.

''I…I can't,'' I said trying to walk but was blocked by him.

He reached into his pocket bringing out a sheet of paper. He looked at it until he found what he must have been looking for.

''Put me down for what free space you have and I'll be there,'' he read staring at me.

I sighed.

''Those were your words,'' he said.

''Yes for what free space, this isn't a free space,'' I explained.

''It isn't any different, we don't have enough people so I'm asking the person who said they'll be there,'' Matt said.

I stared at him.

''You'll still get paid obviously,'' he added.

''Fine,'' I said.

I just hoped I could sing in time for Paul. I didn't want to let him down. I followed Matt towards the back of the stage and I got a microphone handed to me. I took a deep breathe. All that was roaming my brain was not letting Paul down.

As the singer finished, Matt went on stage.

''Now Kelly couldn't make it tonight due to feeling ill so we have a substitute, please give a big hand for Beth Williams,'' he shouted.

The crowd cheered. Matt walked down the stairs towards me.

''See they love you,'' he smiled.

I sadly smiled and got up onto the stage. They all cheered more. Suddenly music started playing, it was Whitesnake, Love ain't no Stranger. I began to sing, giving the crowd what they wanted, just as long I got paid for this. Right now I should be eating with Paul.

I wanted to cry. Once I finished singing, the crowd were as loud as a riot. I smiled but it wasn't a happy smile, now I could go to Paul and explain why I'm so late.

I began to walk off stage when Matt stood in front of me.

''Where you going?'' he asked.

''I did what you said,'' I said.

''Just one, I meant a couple,'' he smirked.

I sighed.

I walked towards the crowd again and I sang another song for them, this was torture, I felt bad for Paul. As I finished the song I looked at the crowd and I had this feeling through me and I moved around to make it disappear but when my eyes appeared on the crowd again there he was…staring at me in absolute disgust.

Paul.


	11. Chapter 11 - explanation

Chapter 11 - Explanation

I thought to myself that I had been caught, I must have got carried away with singing, I forgot about my date with Paul.

I hurried off stage not caring if Matt saw me go, I ran down onto the boardwalk and began chasing Paul. He wasn't on the boardwalk so where?

As I walked around I caught a whiff of him. I followed the smell which took me near Max's store. I ran as fast as I could to catch him. I soon saw him in front of me about to walk into his store.

''PAUL!'' I shouted running towards.

Paul stopped but had a angry and sad face.

''Have fun singing did you,'' he hissed.

''Look Paul im sorry for missing our dinner date, you see the problem was that I tried telling Matt that I had to be somewhere but he used my words against me and I couldn't say no,'' I said shrugging my shoulders.

''I don't believe you,'' he said walking further towards the shop.

I ran in front of him.

''Paul please, why would I lie to you?'' I asked him.

''Beth I'm tired of love complications, it's highs and lows. I'm tired of expecting and guessing…''Paul said.

I felt really bad inside. I looked at him.

''Paul please that's the truth, look I'll make it up to you, really I wouldn't have bumped you off for singing,'' I explained.

''So what were your words exactly?'' he asked.

''I said put me down for what free space you have and I'll be there, I know it sounds bad but…'' I said as he walked away.

I sighed. I watched as he walked into the backroom and shut the door. For a man like Paul, he sure is pretty shook up. I feel bad, honestly. It looked like I couldn't do anything so I walked back onto the boardwalk.

I walked around, it was beginning to become boring and hurt being outside so I decided to just go home, I don't think Paul would want to see me anyway.

Sorry for it being a small chapter and thanks for the reviews J appreciated J


	12. Chapter 12 - thinking things through

Chapter 12 - Thinking things through

Sorry for another short chapter and Im sorry it aint that interesting…

All night I sat and tried to distract myself from thinking of the hurt I done to Paul. I know I'm in the wrong, I should have stood my ground but then I would have lost my job, I mean I did say I would work if they had nobody.

It just had to be the night I'm going on a date with Paul. I tried rolling over and going for a sleep but I couldn't, this was annoying me.

I wonder how Paul feels right now. I sat up in bed and looked out of the balcony window. I wondered how long Paul wont talk to me for.

A few tears escaped my eyes. Yeah I did deserve what happened. I laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. I must have eventually slept because when I woke, the sun wasn't down yet. It would be setting in about 20 minutes.

I didn't move from my bed, I didn't want to come out, yeah I may be a coward for hiding away but I can't face people at this precise moment. Do you think Paul will forgive me if I went and apologised. No, I'm too nervous incase it ends badly.

I sighed and looked as the sun went down. The boys would be getting up and will be out and feeding, having fun but Paul maybe not so much. We could go out on a date again to make up but I don't think he'd want to go near me.

''Beth, are you up?'' Max shouted.

I didn't answer, didn't really want to speak.

''Beth,'' Max shouted again.

He left it thinking I was sleeping. I stared at the window again and saw the Ferris wheel lights. The boys will be there maybe. I wanted to hang with them again but it would be awkward since me and Paul ain't talking.

I heard Max shouting again saying the boys were here. Oh no. Did Paul come aswell?

I looked out the window and I saw three bikes. No. I didn't think so anyway. I heard them all talking downstairs but I still wasn't budging. I heard footsteps on the stairs, hopefully one of the boys were going into his room.

Not again, there was a chap at the door.


	13. Chapter 13 - when two become one

Chapter 13 - When two become one

The door opened and Dwayne walked in. I looked at him and then looked away, facing the wall.

''Beth, you can't hide away forever, your going to have to be the bigger man and apologise,'' Dwayne said.

''I tried Dwayne,'' I cried.

''Try harder, Paul will come around,'' Dwayne said.

''Doesn't look like it,'' I sighed playing with the bed sheets.

Dwayne walked in further and took a deep breath before continuing.

''Beth may I suggest that you make it up to him somehow, I mean buy him something he really likes…'' he started.

''And that's it, just buy his love,'' I moaned.

''Well have you got an idea?'' Dwayne asked.

It was silent, I shook my head.

''Locking myself in my room all day and night doesn't seem like a bad idea,'' I said.

''You need to eat, do not attempt to starve yourself or I will personally drag you out by the hair,'' Dwayne smiled.

I smiled.

''Do you think there's hope?'' I asked.

''Beth, it's hard to be just friends with someone that you're in love with,'' Dwayne said kissing my head and walking out.

Damn this was difficult. I began dozing off when I heard a voice. I opened my eyes to Marko standing with his Cheshire grin.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''Nothing, just your coming with us, your getting out this house for a bit,'' Marko said grabbing my arm.

''No Marko I don't want to go out,'' I moaned.

''Beth its unhealthy what your doing, come on, when's the last time you ate,'' Marko said.

''Like 2 days ago, I don't know to be quite honest with you,'' I said.

''Jesus, Beth, your gonna starve to death, now move, I'm taking you to eat right now,'' Marko demanded.

I pulled myself from the bed and followed Marko out of the room, him holding my back to support me as I was a little dizzy. I appeared at the living room door and David stared at me.

''Oh come on Beth, why you doing this to yourself,'' David sighed.

''You know why,'' I whispered.

''Beth you can't stay locked up forever just because you and Paul have fallen out,'' David said.

''Well he wont talk to me and if I see him, then I'll feel bad so I don't want to go out,'' I said edging upstairs but Marko held me by the waist to make sure I wouldn't move.

''Beth your coming out with us and that's final,'' David said walking towards the door.

Marko walked with me upstairs until I got my shoes on. I sat on the bed and slowly put them on.

''Where's Paul tonight?'' I asked.

''He'll be out somewhere, probably at the boardwalk…Beth Paul isn't the one to hold grudges, he'll come around, trust me,'' Marko explained grabbing me into a hug.

''You know I love you'se boys very much,'' I said into Marko's shoulder.

''And we love you too, now come on,'' Marko said.

I followed him out and out the front door with the rest.

''We'll meet you'se at the boardwalk,'' David said to me and Marko.

David and Dwayne rode towards the boardwalk whereas Marko cut up another rode. The wind blew my hair around but I didn't care, all that was bothering me was Paul and the rumbling of my stomach, Jesus, never did realise how hungry I was.

Marko cut up into an abandoned bit of sandy dunes. The place was empty. Marko got off his bike, taking me hand to help me off.

''Marko nobody is around here,'' I said.

''Just wait, a couple of guys come up here mostly every night to hang out and drink,'' he explained.

Marko pulled me towards a bush and we hid behind it and I began to get bored when I heard laughing. I turned and saw 3 men holding bags of alcohol and they were walking towards rocks. Marko winked and licked his lips.

Marko then flew out first and began attacking whereas I ran after him and began drinking the blood of one of them and I moved on to the only one left whereas Marko jumped beside me and bit into his wrist and got some for himself.

I sat up from the man and smiled. That was the best meal yet.

''Tasty aren't they?'' Marko asked.

''You bet,'' I giggled.

He stood up and took my hand and we walked back to the bike and Marko drove to the others.

BOYS POV

David and Dwayne got to the boardwalk and parked their bikes beside Paul's. Now just to find him was the problem. They wondered how he felt by this point.

They casually ignored the looks they got as they looked amongst the crowds looking for their brother. They caught Paul talking to a young girl and then they walked into the alleyway. They knew what he was doing and so gave him time to eat.

Paul appeared from the alleyway about 5 minutes later and he caught the sight of his brothers and walked towards them.

''Hey Paul, how you feeling?'' David asked.

''Yeah im ok now, where's Marko?'' Paul asked.

''He's feeding with Beth,'' Dwayne said.

Paul looked away from them when Dwayne said Beth.

''Are you still mad?'' David asked Paul.

''A little,'' was all Paul said.

''Beth is shook up about you hating her,'' Dwayne said.

''Well how do you think I feel, getting stood up, you know how embarrassing that is,'' Paul moaned.

The three stayed quiet, nobody talked until Marko and Beth appeared behind them.

BETH'S POV

We walked towards the three boys and when they saw us Dwayne said a slight hi. The silence was awkward and to make it even more awkward David told Dwayne and Marko to follow him, leaving me and Paul together, alone.

Not one of us talked.

I looked one way while he looked the other. I occasionally looked the other way just to look at Paul but he was either looking in front or at his feet.

I sighed. I guess it was time to apologise.

''Paul, im sorry that I stood you up,'' I blurted out.

My stomach went all weird after saying that, I didn't mean for it to come out. Paul still stayed quiet.

''Look what I told you what happened was true,'' I said.

I then looked away and watched the crowds. I tried. I then felt a presence behind me, a cold breath was felt on my neck and I turned to see Paul right behind me.

''I thought I wasn't good for you, I thought that maybe I wasn't the perfect man and you just dumped the whole date,'' Paul sighed.

Now I felt really shitty.

''Oh Paul don't you ever think that, I don't want a perfect person. I just want someone to act silly with and treats me well…but your perfect to me,'' I smiled.

He smiled and looked into my eyes and he leaned forward. I then nodded and he closed the gap between us. I grabbed onto his neck and he lifted me up onto the railing. I smiled into the kiss. We moved perfectly together. Once we stopped I leaned my head against his and I looked into his eyes.

''You know your so beautiful and all mines,'' Paul smiled.

''_Huh huh, OURS Paul,__''__ Marko shouted mentally. _

''_Stop listening on what I say to Beth,__''__ Paul said._

I giggled.

''You know having 4 guys all to myself is actually a good feeling,'' I smiled cuddling Paul more.

''I know and look at you, you cant get enough of me, pulling me closer ehh,'' Paul laughed.

I growled at him smirking planting another kiss on his lips.


	14. Chapter 14 - Father Daughter Time

Chapter 14 - Father Daughter Time

I walked out my room and looked up at the attic. I pulled the attic door opened and brung down the ladders that were attached. I climbed up into the attic and once again took the flashlight from the side and clicked it on looking around for the boxes.

Once I found them I took them down one by one. I had 4 boxes in total: 1996, 1997, 1999 and 2001.

I took them into my room and I got comfy on my bed as I began to look through the photos. I smiled so much, my eyes became teary. The ones that made me really cry was the ones of my mum and dad or mum and dad and me. There is one when my mum is holding me and dad kissing her cheek. If only I could remember all of these pictures getting taken. I then looked at one from when I was 3 and I was on Dwayne's bike, he was behind me and we looked really happy.

These guys were practically my brothers, they were with me from when I was born. That's why I have such a strong bond with them. The picture that really got me was me with the four guys, I was all sitting around them and they are held onto me. I began to cry, these were great memories that I wished I relived them.

I then looked at one of the pictures that made my heart go weird. It was me kissing David on the lips, David did have a lovely side. I smiled at the picture. I did have a good life with vampires.

What brung me down was that mum and dad were so loved up and we had great times together and this was when he was a vampire but once she knew she couldn't wait to get out why?

Suddenly my door got knocked and a head popped round. It was Max.

''Hey,'' I said putting he pictures down.

''Hi,'' he said coming further into my room.

He noticed all the pictures and looked at one, he looked at one with me and David kissing. He smiled.

''Oh the boys certainly adored you,'' Max laughed as he caught sight of another. It was one of him and mum standing together holding hands.

He was silent for a moment. He came back from what looked like a trance.

''Those were great times we had together,'' he said sitting down.

''I know just wished I remembered a lot of them,'' I said sadly.

It was quiet between us.

''Dad, what were you and mum like when you'se were together?'' I asked.

Max took a big breath.

''Well your mum and I were in love, I mean once I met her I thought she was beautiful, her lovely soft hair, her smile, her eyes, everything about her screamed to me. I knew at that point I wanted to make her my bride,'' Max smiled.

''So how did I be born if you are a vampire?'' I asked.

''A lot of complications…'' Max said standing up.

''Please Max I want to know…please,'' I said looking into his eyes.

Max was quiet.

''Ok, me and your mother tried so hard for a baby, hell we were at it near enough every night, I mean we already had four sons, the boys but they were mines you know what I mean but me and your mum wanted one together but me being a vampire, I blamed it on myself cant producing anything because I couldn't. I explained to your mum that I couldn't produce and we came to an agreement to use someone else's sperm and so that's what we did…im sorry Beth,'' Max explained.

All that was racking my brain was Max's wasn't my real dad, but who was?

''Beth I know what your gonna ask and your gonna be crushed more,'' Max sighed looking sad.

I stared up at him.

''The man we got the sperm from…was…well…he was dying,'' Max said looking at me with tears in his eyes.

I tried holding my tears back.

''So your not…my real dad?'' I asked to confirm.

''No I'm not but I consider you my daughter, you have been with us ever since you were born, I treated you like my own,'' Max said.

I slightly smiled.

''Yeah I know…I just didn't expect that, that's all,'' I smiled slightly looking at the pictures again.

''Beth I'm really sorry,'' Max said.

''It's ok, I never knew my dad right…but I consider you my dad aswell, I mean you said so yourself, you have been with me since I was born, I treated you like a dad so you can continue being my dad,'' I smiled.

Max smiled.

''Always,'' he said kissing my head and he walked towards the door.

''Max…'' I said.

He turned to stare at me.

''Why did mum leave?'' I asked.

''Beth you know why, it's because I was a vampire,'' Max replied.

''I know there's more to it,'' I said.

''Well I don't know so whatever you know, please tell me,'' Max said leaving the room.

I sat back and tidied the pictures away except one and tried to think hard why mum left just like that, there must be a reason.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Connection

Chapter 15 - The Connection

When I woke up the next night I looked up at the time, it was half 6. I sat up in bed and looked at the picture I framed of me and the boys together. I smiled as I went to get ready.

Tonight I was gonna hang with the boys since me and Paul were talking again. I finished fixing my hair, got my shoes on and headed downstairs.

Max was coming out the kitchen drinking coffee.

''Hey honey, so where you off to tonight?'' he asked.

''Out with the guys, im meeting them at the boardwalk,'' I smiled.

''Well have fun,'' Max said.

I said bye as I grabbed my car keys and headed towards the car. I began driving towards the boardwalk, it took around 15 minutes by car. I put on the radio which kept me occupied until I got to the boardwalk. I parked in a space in the parking lot and when I shut the door and locked the car, I got a weird feeling through me.

I looked around me but nothing sprung to my attention. That was random, I began to get a sore head which I leaned onto my car a little. What was happening?

''Hey,'' I heard from a distance.

I looked up seeing Paul bounce over to me whereas the other three walked behind him.

''Hi,'' I said wincing at the pain.

''What's wrong?'' Dwayne asked.

''Nothing just a sore head,'' I said unscrewing my face.

''Well that head better get unsore because its time to have some fun,'' Paul giggled.

He couldn't keep still for more than two minutes. I laughed.

''Well guys im gonna eat first and then I'll catch up with you'se,'' I said.

''You don't want us to come with?'' David asked.

''No it's ok, you'se guys go do your thing,'' I smiled.

They walked onto the boardwalk whereas I walked in the opposite direction towards an alleyway and waited on my prey. Once eating on a delicious guy I walked onto the boardwalk to try find the guys.

As I was walking I could hear my name getting called,

''_Beth.__''_

Who was saying my name?

It didn't sound like any of the boys. I turned around in circles but watched as the crowds parted from me. No-one was paying attention to me. I growled quietly and busied my mind on trying to find the boys.

''_Guys where are you?__''__ I asked._

''_Oh that__'__s a mystery, why don__'__t you come and find us,__''__ David said._

''_Haha funny, just tell me,__''__ I said._

''_Nope, let__'__s have a little fun__…''__Paul laughed._

''_Ok but you have to give me a clue,__''__ I replied._

''_Ok it__'__s a place we go often,__''__ David laughed while the others giggled._

''_Seriously guys, that is like everywhere,__''__ I sighed._

''_Oh that__'__s all we__'__re giving you,__''__ David said._

I left the conversation and began looking around. Places we go a lot. I tried to think: The carrousel, VideoMax, the part of the beach we eat at, the railings.

I looked along the railings, they weren't there but just as I walked towards the carrousel the weird feeling came back again. My head became sore again. I stopping in the middle of the boardwalk and moaned. This was painful, who was controlling this?

''_Hey Beth you ok?__''__ Marko asked._

''_No, im not, my head keeps getting sore,__''__ I moaned._

''_What you meaning?__''__ David asked._

''_I think someone is mentally trying to hurt me,__''__ I said sucking in through the teeth,_

''_Hold on, we__'__ll be there in 2,__''__ David said._

I went over to a bench and sat down leaning my arms on my legs and my head between my hands. This pain has never happened until tonight, it couldn't be the guys, could it?

I felt wind beside me and a hand over my shoulder. I looked up to the boys around me.

''Beth what's wrong?'' David asked.

''From tonight I've had two sore heads and a feeling through me,'' I explained.

''And you have no idea what's happening?'' Dwayne asked.

''No, nothing,'' I sighed.

''Is your head still sore?'' David asked.

''No it's went away now,'' I said.

''Ok if it comes back we'll take it up with Max, its unusual for vampires to get sore heads,'' David said stroking his beard.

I looked at him and then back to the ground. What was happening to me?

MYSTERY POV

She watched as the boys crowded around Beth, she didn't want to hurt Beth but it was the only way. Of course she was obeying orders, she didn't want hurt for not following instructions.

She did feel bad for hurting Beth but that would soon pass as she had a lot more things to worry about.

She walked back into the alleyway and took to the sky towards her clan, with a smile on her face. She knew what was gonna happen next and she was more than happy to help out.


	16. Chapter 16 - No-one's safe

Chapter 16 - No-one's Safe

I got up from the bench and walked around for a moment. The guys were staring at me.

''You ok?'' Paul asked.

''Yeah, let's go,'' I smiled.

The boys followed me towards my car, as I approached the car I staggered a little, luckily grabbing onto the car or else I would have fell. I heard Marko say my name and suddenly he was behind me, holding me.

''Beth you sure your ok, you don't look good,'' Dwayne asked.

''Yeah I am, I'm fine, I'm just gonna, eh, go home,'' I said opening the door to the car.

''Oh no you don't, your not fit to drive, I mean anything could happen,'' David said.

''Guys im ok…'' I started.

''Beth don't argue with us…because you will lose,'' David smirked.

''Thank you,'' I smiled.

Paul helped me into the passengers seat whereas Marko got into the driver's seat.

''We'll come by later to check up on you,'' David said.

''Ok,'' I whispered.

I then slouched further down the seat. Paul rubbed my head and gave me a kiss on the head.

''Bye guys,'' I managed.

They said bye as Marko pulled out of the parking lot. My eyes began to close but I quickly opened them and sat up. Marko looked at me then back at the road.

''You know if you want to sleep, you can,'' he said.

''No I'm ok,'' I sighed.

It was silent. I looked at the scenery around when the shot of pain went through my head again, I winced and grabbed my head. Marko noticed and told me we weren't far from Max's.

I began to cry, this pain was too strong for my vampire instincts to take over.

''Marko, Marko,'' was all I could say.

''Beth baby hang on,'' Marko said as he came to a stop.

He ran round to me and lifted me out. We got into Max's and he laid me on the couch and kissed my head. He also ran to get me a drink of water. He sat beside me with a worried look on his face.

''Beth I really wish I knew what was happening to you,'' Marko said.

''Me too, I just keep getting pains in my head,'' I moaned.

Marko held my hand.

''I'm here Beth, I'm not going anywhere,'' he said moving closer.

''Thank you Marko, I appreciate it,'' I smiled pulling Marko closer.

I gave him a kiss. Marko smiled as he got into a comfy position with me on the couch holding my hand. My eyes began to shut.

''Beth if your tired, sleep, don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up,'' Marko said.

I smiled as I let my eyes shut.

When I opened my eyes Marko had fallen asleep beside me on the couch. I looked around and I noticed it was half 2 in the morning. I tried sitting up but managed to wake up Marko.

''Hey, how you feeling?'' he asked.

''Yeah I feel so much better,'' I said look dumbfounded.

''Really, well that's great,'' he smiled.

I gave him a cuddle.

''Where is everyone?'' I asked.

''I don't know, but Max should be back by now,'' Marko said rubbing his eyes.

''Maybe he's sleeping,'' I suggested.

''No he sure would have said something and he doesn't normally go to sleep at this time.'' Marko said getting up and walking towards Max's room.

Marko came back and shook his head.

''Where is he, do you think he's still at the store?'' I asked.

''I don't know, do you think I should check?'' Marko asked.

''Yeah, because im quite creeped out right now,'' I said.

''I'll try get a hold of the guys, they can check,'' Marko said using his mental powers.

Marko looked like something was up.

''Marko what's wrong?'' I asked getting freaked now.

''It's strange I cant get a hold of the guys,'' Marko said looking out the windows for anything unusual.

I looked around, I didn't like this anymore.

''What if something's happened?'' I asked breathing heavily.

''Beth calm, we'll find out what's happening here,'' Marko said grabbing my hands.

I sat back down whereas Marko paced back and forth trying to get through to his brothers.

''Nothing, I cant get through still,'' Marko huffed sitting down.

''We'll figure out, it's just weird, I mean what could possibly be going on?'' I asked.

''Well whatever it is, let's just say no-one's safe,'' Marko said.


	17. Chapter 17 - even more strange

Chapter 17 - Even more Strange!

I stood up from the couch once more and shook my hands trying to calm down. I was totally freaked and I felt like we were trapped inside this house. Marko was trying his hardest to think but what cold possibly be an explanation for what's happening.

Maybe im dreaming…wake up Beth, I pinched myself but all that did was give me a sore arm. I rubbed my arm until the pain stopped throbbing.

''Ok so this all started when you started getting sore heads?'' Marko asked.

''Yes,'' I said.

He went quiet again.

''But this couldn't just have happened tonight,'' I said.

''What do you mean?'' Marko asked.

''Well what if them guys out there have been watching us, I mean it wouldn't happen out the blue that I get weird unusual feelings, the guys and Max go missing…it just wouldn't make sense for it to begin tonight,'' I explained.

''Yeah you make a good point Beth…well I don't know anybody who would hold a grudge against us,'' Marko said stroking his beardless chin.

I couldn't take this anymore, I stormed upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed and looked outside, nothing looked suspicious, I was definitely sleeping or maybe even comatose.

I took the pictures out from under my bed and looked at them again. I looked at a different one with me and all the boys, it made me smile again. I truly loved these guys, there's was no other explanation.

I continued to stare at it when Marko knocked at the door.

''Hey you ok?'' he asked.

I nodded without a smile. He noticed I was looking at something and came over to see for himself. When Marko saw the picture, he let out a chuckle.

''Ah those were the days,'' he said looking at other pictures in the boxes.

''Wow some really great memories, you were a little troublemaker back then but of course we loved you anyway,'' Marko smiled.

''Yeah I loved you'se guys, and still do,'' I smiled.

Marko looked at me and gave me his Cheshire grin. I looked at the box and it reminded me.

''Hey Marko look at this one,'' I said fishing it out.

I brought out the one where Marko was holding me bridal style. Marko laughed.

''Oh my that was a long time ago,'' he kept laughing.

I laughed along with him.

''It's weird that we lived together back then and then I leave because you'se were creatures of the night and then years later I come back to live with you'se and guess what…im a vampire also,'' I giggled.

''Yeah it's crazy but im glad you came back,'' Marko said giving me a side cuddle.

I looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We then both looked at each other.

''To be honest with you, I never thought you'd kiss me ever…'' Marko said looking down.

''Why Marko, what made you think that?'' I asked shocked.

''I just always thought Paul was the one for you,'' Marko said shrugging his shoulders.

''Well I wish I was made for all of you'se,'' I said.

Marko stared at me.

''Really, you would want all of us guys with you?'' he asked shocked again.

''Yeah I love you'se, I just want to be with you'se for all eternity if possible,'' I giggled.

Marko laughed and grabbed me into a cuddle.

''I want to be with you also,'' Marko whispered in my ear.

We then locked eyes again and we leaned in together and we both kissed. It was a very sweet kiss, it was soft. I then looked at Marko once more before we joined lips again, this time making it more heated. My hands tangled in his hair, his hands rubbing my back up and down.

''Marko…'' I said trying to stop the kiss.

''Maybe we should worry about the others then we can act like nothing is wrong,'' I smirked.

He smiled.

''Your right…we cant just sit here, that's not doing anything,'' he said standing up.

We both walked downstairs again.

''Ok I'm gonna go look for them, I'll check everywhere, I'll be back soon, just lock the door ok,'' Marko said.

''No don't leave me myself,'' I cried.

''Beth you'll be ok in here, trust me,'' he said looking into my eyes.

He kissed me once more before leaving and me locking the door behind him. I was alone. It was silent and quite eerie. I then sat on the couch and tried thinking looking at a blank tv screen. It was about 4 for by now, the sun would be up soon, I hope Marko was ok, he said he would be back now. I huffed and I went up to my room to sleep. Maybe this will all go away when I wake. Hopefully.

The next night when I woke, I noticed the house was still really quiet, great, I wasn't dreaming or imagining. I made way towards the living room to notice the place was still empty.

''MARKO!'' I shouted.

Nothing. He wasn't back. Where was he? Was he taken to or did he go to the cave to turn in? No he said he would be back.

Now I was officially scared, what the heck was happening to my family. I hated this, I wanted them back now. I would kill anyone who's hurt them.

That's a promise.


	18. Chapter 18 - suspicion rises

Chapter 18 - Suspicion Rises

It was going on 11oclock and still nothing, nobody showed up. Tears were forming, this wasn't funny, if they were playing a joke on me to get me back for messing with them then im sorry.

I was crawled up on the couch, I didn't know what to do. I felt in danger for some reason, not knowing what's coming next. What if they're dead? Then what will I do, I'll be left all alone.

A sharp knock came from the door. I stared at the door for a minute or two before slowly getting up to answer it. I was really nervous, I could be the next victim so thought it would be smart to ask who it was.

''Who is it?''

''It's the police, I need to ask you a few questions,'' a man's voice replied.

I unlocked the door to a lonely police officer. He gave me a warm smile. I knew right away something was off putting with him. I gave him a cold look.

''Hi Miss Wilson, sorry to be a bother but I have some worried people telling me about your uncle Max being missing…'' the man said.

''Dad…Max is my dad and yeah he is, I have no clue where he is, I'm another worried one, really I am,'' I said sadly.

''Do you know when he was last seen?'' the police asked.

''Um…I would say two nights ago, round about,'' I said putting my hands in my back pockets.

''Would you say your…dad was in some sort of trouble?'' the man asked.

''No…not that I know of,'' I told.

''Well we'll do everything we can in the area to try and find your dad and we'll get to the bottom of this, call me if you know anything,'' the police officer said giving me his card.

I stared at it as the man was half way down my driveway. I sighed and shut the door. That man gave off a bad vibe, I just cant put my finger on it. He looked right suspicious.

And so my dad is truly missing, I knew it but does that mean the boys are missing too, I mean they would be here with me but they aren't. I walked back into the living room and once again like every night, I walked into the living room getting a weird feeling that im being watched.

What the hell is going on?

BOYS' POV

Pain…pain all over…pain was all they could feel and the sounds of voices talking in the distance. The place was quiet apart from the breathing of The Lost Boys.

David opened his eyes slowly, he was running out of energy and he needed to use that energy to get out of the chains he was attached to. He was in some sort of room, his brothers and Max locked up in cages.

David had no clue what had happened, he was losing his knowledge, he was physically drained, he hadn't eaten in 2 nights and he badly needed to eat. He remembered these guys and two woman watching him and his family from time to time but he couldn't make out who they were.

''Max…'' he tried shouting but came out nothing more than a whisper.

''Max,'' he said, this time using all he had.

Max nudged a little but he opened his eyes and stared at David.

''David…that you?'' Max asked.

''Yeah it's me…what…what's happening?'' David asked.

''I don't really know, all I remember was being knocked out on my doorstep and wake up attached to these chains, where's your brothers?'' Max asked another.

David looked in front of him to Marko, Paul and Dwayne lying knocked out in more cages on the other side of the room. Max sighed.

''We need to find out what's going on…wait…where's Beth?'' Max asked becoming worried.

''She's…she's fine…don't worry about her…she's safe…in the house,'' he heard a voice from the other side of the room. It was Marko.

''Marko what's happening, how did you end up here?'' David asked.

''Well I remember saying to Beth that I was gonna look for you'se and I just got to the bottom of the garden when my mind went blank and I collapsed…out cold,'' Marko explained.

''This is fucked up,'' David hissed.

Max was in mid sentence when a door opened and a man walked in laughing at the helpless vampires in the cages.

''Your not so big,'' the brunette vampire said.

''Now Peter, calm yourself, we've got a lot of work to still do,'' the woman said, you could hear her voice but not see her.

The brunette dude turned towards the door and smiled and at the same time Max came back to life again and he noticed the name Peter and the voice that went with it. It couldn't be. Max's eyes went as wide as anything. No this wasn't true. And the woman, oh Jesus, no. The woman finally came into the room and by this point Marko and David were equally shocked.

''Hello boys,'' the woman said smiling.


	19. Chapter 19 - got a lead

Sorry for the long wait, been trying to think what to write, hopefully enjoy!

Chapter 19 - Got a Lead

I huffed and moaned, this was annoying, what could possibly have happened to my family, I wanted to go look for them but at the same time im scared just incase I get taken or whatever. I mean im supposed to be a vampire, I shouldn't be afraid, I should be out fighting whatever has took my family. I walked slowly to the door and opened it to look at an empty street.

The place didn't feel right. I shakily put one foot onto the patio and then the other until I was fully outside. I looked left and right and the place was really quiet. I covered my arms to keep myself to myself. I began walking down the garden and I began walking onto the field of grass.

What was happening? I looked round the back of the house and I noticed two doors lying face down. This must lead to the basement. I noticed a light flickering but I didn't dare open the door as I could distinctly hear voices, a woman's voice laughing and then I heard a powerful shout…Max.

They were down there, my family were there, who the fuck had my family captive, whoever it was, they were gonna pay. I tried listening in further when the doors got smacked opened, hitting me in the face.

I screamed as a man began towards me. I hurriedly got to my feet and began running towards the front door. I could hear him laughing behind me but I got to the door and banged the door shut before he got to me. I leaned against the door breathing heavily.

Who was that?

I knew my family were underneath me, all this time they were and I didn't know, I feel so pathetic. I went to the couch and cried. I couldn't do anything, I nearly got caught myself. I shouldn't be selfish, my family were suffering, my boys were suffering, even my dad was. I wiped my tears and I thought about this.

I needed to get down there, I needed to prepare. I got up and went to my room. I changed into a pair of leggings with black boots. I changed into a tight t-shirt, I put my hair up into a ponytail. I went back down to the kitchen and looked for sharp knives, I wouldn't be able to fight a vampire with knives never mind myself but its worth a try. At this point I didn't care if I died, at least I knew I died trying my best to help my family.

I stood in the living room for a moment and I looked at the fireplace. The picture of me, the boys and Max brought me into a smile. A tear slipped my eye. This was it. Moment of truth. Life or die, I was willing to take the chance.

I got round to the two doors and I stared at them for a moment. Here goes nothing. I opened one door slowly and then the other and stared at the long corridor.

MYSTERY POV

The woman continued to stare at the screen of Beth in the house. She has watched the family for quite some time and she was waiting for the right moment.

''Can we take her now?'' Peter said.

''Wait…this is what we want, getting little miss Beth to come to us and this is exactly what she's doing to come and protect her pathetic family,'' the woman said looking at the boys and Max.

''But we can capture her now…come on…'' the man said before the woman cut him off.

''All in good time Peter, we must bide our time and plus…I want to see what she's really made of,'' the woman chuckled evilly.

David and Marko looked at each other with helpless eyes. By this point Paul and Dwayne had woken up and they all stared at each other. They were helpless, they couldn't do anything, their powers weren't strong enough in these cages and because they needed to feed, they were weak.

BETH'S POV

One foot stepped down the first step, then the second and third and fourth until solid ground. I slowly began walking along the corridor looking left and right at in shots and other corridors. This place was freaky and it definitely got my cold heartbeat racing. My breathing began sharp when a man appeared in front of me.

We stared at each other until he began running towards me, I was ready, knife in hand…


	20. Chapter 20 - fighting for a cause

Chapter 20 - Fighting for a cause

My heart was beating real fast, I suddenly became nervous but the vampire in front of me didn't show nervousness, he showed evilness. I gripped the knife as I began running towards him.

As we came close together I slid along the floor in which he jumped over me, I went for the first hit and punched him in the face which didn't do much good as he stood still as a rock.

He let out a chuckle and kicked me in the stomach. I keeled over in which he had the advantage to punch me in the back, making me fall even more further towards the ground.

MYSTERY POV

The woman and man watched in excitement to see Beth lying on the floor. The woman let out a chuckle whereas the man walked over to Max.

''Looks like your…daughter isn't such a great fighter, you haven't taught her anything, you truly are worthless,'' Peter laughed.

Max didn't do anything or say anything but kept quiet. He couldn't do much anyway being chained and in a cage.

Peter got distracted by the woman gasping, he looked to the screen to see Beth had stabbed the vampire and cut his throat. Max let out a chuckle.

''I may not have trained her but she sure knows how to play dead.''

Peter growled at Max.

BETH'S POV

I stood up to catch my breath, that vampire was hard work but I was really sneaky at times which gave me an advantage to take care of that vampire. I held my stomach as I continued down the corridor. I came to a corner and so looked down and noticed two other vampires were standing chatting.

I tried to think how to tackle this. I shut my eyes and came out in the opening.

''HEY!'' I shouted.

They both noticed me and began running towards me, I hid behind the corner again and waited until they came to me. When one came into view, I kicked him in the groin in which he hit the deck until I tried stabbing the other vampire but he grabbed my hand and twisted it until I dropped the knife.

I moaned out in pain as the other vampire got up and slapped me in the face. I kicked the one holding me in the leg but that only angered him more and he kneed me in the back until I was on my knees.

I looked up at the vampire in front of me and all I remember was his face and then darkness, I was knocked out.

MYSTERY POV

Peter and the woman watched as Beth laid on the floor. The vamps looked at her body.

''Bring her to me,'' the woman said through a speaker to the two vamps who then got a hold of Beth's body.

''You do anything to her I swear, I'll kill you,'' Max shouted.

''Yeah yeah just you worry about if your gonna make it through the night,'' Peter laughed.

Max then locked eyes with the woman, he couldn't believe this was happening. All along, they were under them, watching them, waiting for the moment to strike.


	21. Chapter 21 - lies truths and decisions

**Want to say a thank you to Miss Drake for the review! Here's the next chapter girl **

Chapter 21 - Lies, Truths and Decisions

BETH'S POV

I could hear voices…I could sense people around me but I couldn't see them. My eyes were shut but my mind was opened. Where was I? All I could remember was fighting off these vampires…who…who had my family captive.

I had to open my eyes but it was like I couldn't. I didn't want to see where I was. Was I like the rest? Locked up somewhere? I couldn't also move my arms, it was like I was tied to some chair. I struggled against the rope around me but the harder I pushed to get out, the more energy drained out of me.

I was stuck.

Eventually my eyes opened and I was in a room, there were camera screens in front of me. I looked around and saw the boys and Max in separate cages, chained up. I gave them all sympathetic looks, I wish I could help them, I was the only one left to save them and I failed.

''Beth, Beth, you alright?'' Max asked.

''Yeah im ok…where are they?'' I asked referring to the vamps.

Max gave an apologetic look and couldn't find the words to talk.

''Max what's happened? Have they hurt you?'' I asked angrily.

''No, no, it's not that,'' he said.

''Then what is it, come on Max tell m…'' I said before I got distracted by a door opening.

A man walked in, with brunette hair. He stood in front of me and smiled.

''Mmm, the same eyes and mouth,'' he said studying my face which was a little weird.

All I did was stare at him.

''Peter, come on, focus,'' a woman's voice was being heard.

Wait a minute that was no ordinary voice…that sounded like…

…my mother…

I couldn't believe this, my mum was standing in front of me, she was behind all of this?

''Mum,'' I said tears forming.

''Hello sweetie, it's nice to see you even under these circumstances,'' she said.

''What the hell you doing? And why are you helping vampires? I thought you hated them, that's why you took me away from my dad,'' I shouted.

''He's not your dad,'' Peter said.

I looked down.

''I know but he's been like a dad to me and plus it's none of your business and how…did you know he wasn't?'' I asked confused.

Peter and my mum looked at each other.

''Beth,'' Max said.

I looked at him, stopping the tears from falling.

''Remember when we had that talk about who your real dad was…well Peter…here…is your real father,'' Max explained.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing…what I dreaming? This was too much to take in.

''What,'' I said whispering.

''Yeah honey, we're sorry you had to find out this way, it's just, your father here caught my eye and I just knew I was destined to be with him,'' mum said smiling.

''He's not my father, he will never be my father…Max is the only real father I have, not this…Peter dude,'' I growled.

''Honey…''mum started.

''Don't honey me, you bitch,'' I shouted.

I cant believe I just called my mum a bitch. Wow I must be really angry, I never swear at my mum.

''Beth, listen up, we wanted to tell you but it…just wasn't the right moment and Max came up with the idea that we used his brother's sperm to create you,'' mum explained.

''That is sick, Max are you serious, using your brother's sperm to create me, what am I some sort of project, this is some twisted stuff that I cant begin to imagine, oh god, Max why didn't you tell me the truth,'' I shouted.

God I was letting off steam now, I was raging, I so needed to kill someone right now. Max had no words.

''Wait so let me get this straight…Beth isn't related to us?'' Paul asked from the cage.

''No, she isn't really, well she's half, she has some of Max's blood and some of Peter's blood,'' mum told him.

Paul looked at me as well as the other Lost Boys.

''That's fucked up man,'' Paul said sitting down looking at his hands.

''Paul…''I whimpered.

''No Beth I need to think, so all this time, me…us were lead to believe that you were Max's daughter and we were your brothers?'' Paul asked looking at the other three.

''Yeah,'' I cried.

Paul tutted like he was angry.

''Paul why you angry at me, I didn't ask for this,'' I shouted.

He didn't answer me. I had enough of this. I tried getting free from the chair but I cried because I couldn't.

''You know I hate you for this…I mean you loved my dad once, what about all the times you spent together, all them photos I found in the attic, we were a family, and you tore us apart, it wasn't because Max was a vampire…why did you leave us…why did you abandon me?'' I cried.

Mum was quiet.

''Beth, sweetie, I know this is so much for you to take in but the truth is…Peter came calling one night to Max's and he had his eyes set on me but Max wouldn't allow him near me and so they fought for me, and Peter came out the winner and so got me and of course I already had you, but you never found out about Peter,'' Mum explained.

I looked at the ground, I couldn't take this. My whole life was practically a lie.

''God so you left your own daughter to fend for herself and you let me become a vampire with Max's family so…you could avenge him for some weird reason and get rid of him and the boys and get me back,'' I explained not clearly understanding the reason this was all happening.

''Oh Beth, it almost killed me when you left,'' mum said bending down to my level.

''Oh please, you didn't care about me when I turned, you were grateful so you could run off with Peter leaving behind Max who is a great guy, and has been treated unfairly, I mean fighting for a woman, how selfish is that, and Max, letting your brother win my mum, god, this is twisted,'' I said trying not to give a shit.

It was quiet between us.

''Beth…'' mum started.

''No, don't speak to me you horrible woman, I cant believe you, I cant believe you did this, you're the one who broke this family up or if I can even call this a family, I mean are you really my mother or is that a big secret aswell,'' I screamed.

''Beth how dare you, I AM your mother and you will not speak to me like that,'' mum angered slapping me across the face.

''Well what kind of a mother keeps secrets from her daughter,'' I growled.

She kept quiet.

''Well now I am telling you the truth and the truth is, we are going to destroy you'se,'' mum said.

I looked at her.

''You are sick and I will not let you kill my family,'' I shouted.

''Oh Beth we have other plans for you, don't worry, we've decided you wont be dying today,'' Peter laughed.

''You fucking bastard,'' I said moving around trying to get free.

I watched as mum typed something into the computer and a machine started up. She moved the machine over to Marko and it was buzzing. What the hell did that thing do? I tried my hardest to get out and I pulled really hard, I could feel like my head was gonna burst.

Suddenly a piece of rope snapped and I was free, I punched Peter in the face in which he moved out the way so I could get to my mum.

''Mum,'' I said.

She turned round and I smacked her in the face. She fell into the machine making the machine go further into the cage, just inches from Marko.

''Marko you ok?'' I asked.

''Yeah I'm just dandy, now will you get this machine away from me,'' Marko freaked out.

I tried moving the machine but ended up kicking it down. I then heard David shout my name and I turned to him only to be stopped by Peter. He gave me a devilish laugh. I then kicked him in the groin in which he stopped my foot and twisted it round.

I moaned out in pain as he punched me to the ground. He then picked me up and threw me towards David's cage. Great now I had a burst nose.

''Beth, Beth can you hear me?'' David asked.

''Yeah im ok,'' I said wincing at my sore side.

''Beth listen to me, the keys to the cages are hanging up there, get them fast,'' David explained.

I nodded my head towards him and he gave me a warm smile.''Kick his ass,'' he whispered in which I smiled at.

I stood up and went head to head with Peter again only to be flung this time into a solid wall. I could feel my eyes shutting again.


	22. Chapter 22 it runs in the family

**Sorry I havent posted in a while, I havent been on fan fiction and sorry you waited for only two chapters, but hope you enjoy them!**

Chapter 22 - It Runs in the Family

I felt myself being lifted up. I slowly opened my eyes to be face to face with a smirking Peter. I spat in his face.

''Bad idea,'' he laughed as he kicked me in the stomach. I was losing strength and breath. I was for sure going to die.

Peter came towards me and bent down to me.

''You know Beth, I thought you were stronger than this, but I guess your not'' he chuckled.

He walked over towards my mum as I helped myself up by Dwayne's cage. I saw him looking at me. He gave me a sad look.

''Beth you ok?'' he asked.

I nodded catching my breath.

''Beth, your better than him, feel it from your heart, you have us boys power in you, I can feel it, beat him Beth, I know you can,'' Dwayne whispered.

I slid back down, lying against the cage. He had faith in me? I didn't even have faith in myself. Peter came over to me, picked me up by the shoulders and took me towards my mum.

She stared at me.

''Maybe we should just kill you know,'' she said.

She started up the machine again, making it buzz real fast. Shit. I tried getting out Peter's grip but I couldn't. I heard Max scream no but as mum looked at him I kicked the machine in which it spun and it hit my mum in which her body remained on the spot while the buzzing went through her heart.

I watched as my mum was dying, I had no tears. It was silent when my mum's lifeless body hit the floor. I killed her. I killed my mum. Oh. I stared at her body. I came back from staring just to be face to face again with Peter.

''You bitch, look what you have done, you will pay for this,'' he shouted.

I walked backwards and stopped as I was against a wall. Peter was in front of me. I didn't know what to do. I looked to my left, I looked to my right, I needed to hit him with something.

He yelled and went to hit me but I bent down and slid under him picking up a hammer from a cupboard off to the right, I held it in my hand as me and Peter circled each other.

He came at me again and I swung the hammer but I missed as he ducked and punched me in the stomach. I fell and dropped the hammer, he then picked my head up and smacked it off the ground, I could smell my blood for sure.

Peter bent down to me, laughing but he got distracted as Marko began speaking to him. I slowly came about and noticed Marko was distracting him so I quietly slid for the hammer.

I grabbed the hammer and stood up, taking deep breaths, this could easily go wrong if I don't do this properly. Peter then grabbed Marko between the bars of the cage and that's when I ran and hit Peter over the head with a hammer three times.

His body fell to the floor. I stared at it while Max took me out my thoughts to get the keys to help the boys. I unlocked Max's cage and moved on to David's, I leaned against his for a second still catching my breath. ''Beth, you did it,'' David smiled.

I smiled. I walked over to the rest of the boys to let them, when I felt someone grabbing my ankle. I looked to see Peter, with rage in his eyes, he twisted my ankle, making me fall, he then crawled to me and tried to attack me again. I struggled to get him off but David came behind him and grabbed his neck, twisting it round to make sure he was dead for real.

I sat staring at David. He helped me up and I finished getting the boys unlocked.

''Let's go home,'' Max said, holding his side.

This has been a very productive and interesting night. We headed upstairs, into the house, everyone in the living room trying to replay what had just happened.

''How are you feeling Beth?'' dad asked.

I looked away from the window, looking at the ground then eventually looking at him.

''It's a lot to take in…'' I whispered shrugging my shoulders.

''Honey I know it's been hard…but you did the right thing, you know that,'' Max said grabbing me into a cuddle.

''I know…it's just…I killed my own mum, how could someone do such a thing,'' I continuously shook me head.

''Beth, your mum was going to kill you, im happy you got out there alive,'' Max smiled.

I smiled back.

''You know dad, im not sad for what I did, mum was a bitch, and I realised I never needed her in my life, I have you and of course the guys,'' I said pointing to the boys in which they smiled back.

''Beth, your life is complete with us,'' David stepped in.

I smiled and gave each the boys a cuddle.

''Now let's rap this up and try to get past tonight's events…I believe the sun will be up, time to sleep,'' Max said making his way to his room.

''Max…'' I said.

He looked at me.

''I love you,'' I said looking him in the eye.

He smiled.

'' I love you too sweetie,'' he said blowing me a kiss.

He then disappeared and I walked upstairs to bed, he boys doing the same.


	23. Chapter 23 - all you need is family

Chapter 23 - All you need is family

To make life more happy again, the boys decided it was time for a game of old-fashioned cat and mouse. I thought why not, I was extremely hungry.

The boys once again jumped on their bikes, me getting behind Marko. He smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. The boys revved their engines and zoomed down the street.

I closed my eyes, feeling the wind in my hair. A smile was plastered on my face until we reached the boardwalk. As we walked along, I pulled the boys into a tattoo shop with me, they all looked at me as to why I was in here.

I remembered I had the charm tattoo on my arm and I thought it was time to add charms to it. I told the tattoo artist I wanted a charm with vampire teeth and a motorbike coming off of it.

I was getting them because it reminded me of the boys. They all smiled and I knew they liked the idea. As the tattoo guy said follow me, I went into a little room and relaxed and waited for the tattoo to be done. When I was done, I paid the money, met up with the boys and gave them the biggest smile.

''I bet it looks sick,'' Paul said laughing.

''Yeah I so want to see it,'' Dwayne said.

''Wait guys, we can get food, then I'll show you,'' I said.

They cheered as we walked along the beach looking for our food. When we saw a bonfire up ahead we knew that this was gonna be a good meal, a good little game of cat and mouse.

And I was happy I was spending it with the only family I needed in life.

THE END


End file.
